


水无痕

by zrnp



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp
Summary: （文案涉嫌虚假宣传）刚刚穿越的水无痕是懵逼的。没有特殊体质，没有灵根，没有背景……总之，什么金手指都没有。除了这一套毛|选。#莫不是要逼老子以武入道#————————————刚刚以武入道的水无痕是懵逼的。这个世界修炼手段粗糙，社会秩序混乱，社会制度畸形，人民正处于水深火热之中……根本无法法安心修炼。他默默地打开毛|选。#莫不是要逼老子拯救世界#————————————刚刚走上人生巅峰的水无痕是懵逼的。大筒木辉夜？羽衣羽村？因陀罗阿修罗？还有大孝子黑绝？呵呵，敢情这世道这么坑爹，只是因为大筒木一家搞出来的家务事？水无痕（微笑）：老子还是早日飞升吧。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, 宇智波斑/千手柱间
Kudos: 2





	1. 穿越

刚刚渡完劫的水无痕，一脸复杂地将一坨人形焦炭带了回去。

他往此人嘴里塞了一枚丹药，小心翼翼地释放出久违的灵气，助其重塑经脉。

此人体质特殊，一身阴之力强盛而阴冷，具有强烈的腐蚀性，而且，他似乎是用眼睛施展法术的。

……啧，努力了这么多年，终于成功地以武入道，是时候入世历练一番了。

这个人，可以当自己的契机与引路人。

他无可奈何地用不怎么精通的治疗术法，治疗这个倒霉蛋。

*

宇智波田岛觉得，他简直倒了八辈子大霉。

他不过是接任务回家的时候，抄了个近路，就遭雷劈了。

明明上一刻，这里的天还是万里如云、一碧如洗啊！

这雷是怎么来的？？？

宇智波田岛万万没想到，自己居然还能再醒过来。

他本以为，自己断然无法在如此可怕的雷下捡回一条小命。

他艰难地睁开沉重的眼皮，打量了一下周围的环境。

周围的一草一木都有一种说不出的灵气，每一口空气能缓解身体的剧痛。

这里就是净土吗？

……等等，身体？

然后，一个巴掌拍到了他的头上。

“醒醒吧，这里可不是净土，还是说……”

……原来，他没死啊。

宇智波田岛睁开眼睛。

面前之人，长相十分普通，属于掉到人群中就找不出的那种。

不过，他的衣着打扮不容忽视，他身上的气质，更不容忽视。

他衣着奇古，宇智波田岛曾在一个城主的家中见过类似的衣服。

他的气质极为特殊，那种独属于战火与硝烟的气息，那种百死不悔的信念，看似玩世不恭的皮囊下，是更为沉重的东西。

最重要的是，他的那一颗守护之心。

他虽然身负强大的查克拉，却一点都不像个忍者。

他心里装着的东西，比大名、比幕府将军还要宏大得多。

这个世界，绝对孕育不出这样的人。

这一系列念头，只在宇智波田岛心中转了一圈。

下一刻，他就见到眼前的男子状若苦恼地摸了摸下巴，歪了歪头，而后一脸肃穆道：“还是说，你已经迫不及待地想去净土了？放心好了，在你偿清药钱之后，我一定会帮你去净土的！”

天道作证，水无痕是几十年前穿越过来的，当时的水无痕一心执着于入道，无心注意其他，只是学习了一下这个世界的语言。

至于净土？不好意思，他还真不知道这是个什么东西。

说完，他还拍了拍宇智波田岛的肩。

宇智波田岛：……

酷爱把我的崇拜还回来！

然而，不管水无痕高大的形象是如何崩塌而后被扭曲到不知道哪个方向的，宇智波田岛还是得苦逼地还债。

水无痕拿出一枚下品灵石和一枚中品灵石，道：“我治疗你的药品，价值一百一十二枚下品灵石，如果你有中品灵石，也可以用一枚中品灵石付账……”

为了防止这个家伙不知道灵石长啥样，他还特地把灵石拿出来给他看。

宇智波田岛一脸震撼地看着这拇指大的查克拉结晶。

如此浓郁纯粹的查克拉，也只有如此强者可以凝结出了！

宇智波田岛摇了摇头，苦笑道：“抱歉，先生，我拿不出这么珍贵的东西。”

水无痕皱了皱眉：“那么，现在流通的货币是什么？”

宇智波田岛自动把这个人当成隐居的老古董：“现在天下正值乱世，黄金、白银是流通货币，一两黄金可以换十两白银……我可以拿出三千两黄金……”

三千两……

一枚下品灵石一千两黄金，一百枚下品灵石……emmm……

水无痕沉默了。

“你叫啥？”

“宇智波田岛。”

“你给家里写一封信，打工还债吧。”

宇智波田岛倒是答应得很干脆。

若是水无痕是个弱者，宇智波田岛绝对会宰了他，再抢走他的查克拉结晶回族里。

奈何水无痕比宇智波一族的所有人都强上许多，要是自己一不小心惹恼了这名强者，绝对会为宇智波一族带来灭族之灾。

我的老爹啊，真是对不起了，宇智波一族丢一个少族长，总比灭族好吧QAQ

宇智波田岛含泪写了一封家书，字字泣血。

下山后，宇智波田岛发现了一些了不得的事。

他上山的时候，周围还是一片荒芜，十室九空。

现在，这里显然多了一些人气。

“……水先生，我昏迷了多久？”

“半个月。”

宇智波田岛望着周围变了不少的景象，心中的不详感越来越强。

直到找到宇智波一族的据点后，宇智波田岛彻底懵逼了。

宇智波一族的小哥警惕地望着宇智波田岛：“你是谁？我们宇智波一族可没有宇智波田岛这号人。”

开什么忍界玩笑！他宇智波田岛可是少族长族长啊！怎么会这样？！

宇智波田岛有一种不详的预感，他急得打开了三勾玉：“那……请问，宇智波现任族长是谁？”

宇智波小哥见到那双三勾玉写轮眼，心中的警惕稍稍放下。

宇智波田岛问的也不是什么重要的问题，不知名的宇智波小哥挑了一些众所周知的事情告诉宇智波田岛：“我们族长是斑大人，前些年，他与千手一族的族长千手柱间结盟，创立了木叶忍村……”

宇智波田岛被一道道惊雷劈得恍恍惚惚，魂不守舍。

什么？！宇智波族长不是自己老爹宇智波炎，而是一个名叫斑的家伙？！

什么？！宇智波族地搬了？！

什么？！宇智波居然与死敌千手结盟了？！

什么？！宇智波与千手创建了一个忍村？！

一向处变不惊的宇智波田岛罕见地失态了。

水无痕接住恍恍惚惚送不出信的少年：“你家里出了什么事吗？”

半晌，宇智波田岛艰难地说：“家里……的确出了很大的事……”

“水先生，我……可以回家看看吗？”

“可。”

总归是历练，去何处不是历练？

水无痕：我真是个善良的人。


	2. “私生子”

宇智波斑正站在木叶的悬崖上，与千手柱间进行友好的交谈。

他望着崖下的木叶村，听着柱间的话语。

“……抱歉，斑，我说服不了扉间，说服不了村民……”

宇智波斑刚想说上几句话，突然发现了什么不得了的东西。

村口来了一个约莫二十五六岁的男子，和一个约莫十五六岁的少年。

这都不是重点，重点是……

少年的相貌，为何如此眼熟？！

宇智波斑有一种不详的预感。

他细细回想了一番，终于找到了记忆中，与少年长相相似的人。

宇智波田岛！他的老父亲！！

宇智波斑：！！！

#我受到了惊吓#

宇智波斑敢拿泉奈的眼睛打包票，这名少年，与已故的父亲，简直是从一个模子里刻出来的！

莫不是……

父亲的私生子找上门来了？！

不可能啊？！

父亲是如何的冷漠，如何的不择手段，宇智波斑十分清楚。

宇智波田岛绝对不会让血继流落在外！

宇智波斑瞬间化身为颜艺帝，诸如不可置信、复杂、震惊、梦幻等种种表情，如走马观花般在脸上轮了个遍，最终停留在杀气腾腾上。

这一定是族中长老的阴谋！

他们一定是想夺权！

千手柱间早早察觉到了宇智波斑的不对劲之处，他向宇智波斑视线所及之处看了几眼，嗯？不过是个有怪癖的贵族和他的护卫而已，难道他们有什么不对？

——千手柱间自动把衣着不凡且怪异的水无痕当成了贵族。

“斑？你怎么了？他们有什么不对吗？”

宇智波斑强行压下怒火：“柱间，这是我的家务事，不要插手。”

出于谨慎，宇智波斑又看了一眼旁边疑似贵族的男子。

谁料，那名男子似乎发现了什么，抬头朝宇智波斑这里看去。

男子目光如电，他那一身气势，亦不输于自己。

族里的长老居然还找了个外援！

若是自己没有一时兴起，来这悬崖上……那自己毫无准备之下，很可能会被他们得逞！

宇智波斑阴沉着脸，回到族地。

他倒要看看，族里的老不死又在搞什么！

——————————————

几天后，水无痕带着田岛少年来到了木叶村的门口。

宇智波田岛是个十分好用的手下，他三下五除二，就为水无痕办好了身份证明。

一路上，田岛少年虽然精神恍惚，却也没忘了为水无痕介绍民俗，水无痕交代给他的事，他也完成得很好。

尤其是宇智波田岛的写轮眼，虽然比修真界的各种瞳术差了不知道多少，但是对于这些还未入道的人来说，绝对是大杀器。

水无痕（感慨）：这是个多么好用的手下啊……

宇智波田岛（冷漠）：这其实是忍者的基本功……

水无痕本想传给宇智波田岛宇智波田岛一套粗浅功法，然后……他放弃了这个想法。

宇智波田岛居然连穴道和经脉都认不全！

水无痕：……

不管水无痕是如何吐槽这个地方的坑爹，不管宇智波田岛是如何崇拜这位不世强者，几天后，他们还是来到了木叶村。

在进入木叶之前，水无痕心有所感，往悬崖上看了一眼。

悬崖上有两个人，一个发现了自己，一个没发现自己。

这两个人体内灵气充沛，一个堪比灵寂圆满修士，一个堪比元婴初期修士。

水·原·元婴后期·现·心动期·无痕瞬间激动起来。

终于有两个能打的了！

“……水先生？水先生？”

“没什么，我们进去吧。”

水无痕收回目光，向路人打探宇智波族地的方位。

二人轻轻松松地进了族地。

引路的宇智波族人一脸复杂地看着二人：“二位客人，族长大人有请。”

宇智波田岛看向四周，放眼望去，一个熟悉的人都没有。

有的对他十分好奇，有的看到他时，十分惊讶。

他的心慢慢沉了下去。

这里，没有一个认识他。

若是族里有人夺取了父亲的族长之位，不可能是这种情况……

事情远比他想的要可怕得多……

宇智波田岛此刻极端冷静，灵台一片空明。

或许，那位名叫“宇智波斑”的族长，知道什么。

他深吸了一口气，拉开了纸门。

拉开了纸门……

开了纸门……

了纸门……

纸门……

门……

……

宇智波田岛：！！！

宇智波斑：！！！

水无痕：嗯？这就是那个堪比灵寂期的高手？没有入道，可惜了……

场中三人面面相觑，宇智波斑和宇智波田岛同时卡住了。

宇智波斑：我的爹啊您还真搞出个私生子简直跟您长得一模一样……

宇智波田岛：为什么这家伙长得这么像我的未婚妻？！这脸……这鼻子……简直跟美穗一模一样……还有这眼睛……怎么这么像父亲？！不会是父亲和美穗……天……呐……不可能……吧……

两个宇智波震惊之下，同时打开了写轮眼。

倒是水无痕完全在状态，他一巴掌拍在田岛少年肩上，为他化解了来自宇智波斑的精神攻击。

他戏谑道：“这位，莫不是你失散多年的……嗯，兄弟？”

言下之意，这莫不是你父亲的私生子？

水无痕分分钟脑补了一出狗血剧。

什么前族长的真爱，什么私生子卧薪尝胆最终上位……

宇智波斑（冷漠）：这家伙不清楚其中关窍，被当枪使了吗？

年方二八（？）的宇智波田岛敏锐地捕捉到#不正经的高人#的脑洞，他顿时炸了：“不可能！父亲绝不会任由血继流落在外！”

他警惕地看着宇智波斑。

这时，宇智波斑也发现了违和之处。

若说他们是来夺权的，他们不可能表现得如此惊讶。

“你是谁？”

或许这只是某个流落在外的宇智波族人，恰好长得跟父亲很像……

“我是宇智波田岛。”

吧……

宇智波斑：喵喵喵？

宇智波斑心中不详的预感越来越强烈。

或许，少年只是与父亲同名……

宇智波斑还想挣扎一下。

他取了一点田岛少年的血液样本，让族人检验他的身份。

空气瞬间凝滞了。

直到一个颤抖的声音打破了凝滞。

“族，族长大人，这，这……”

宇智波斑抢过纸。

他以慢动作抬起头。

他艰难地说：“父……亲？”

宇智波田岛：嗯？？？这是在喊我？

不不不，我没有比自己还大的儿子……

宇智波斑表面上恢复了平静：“父亲。”

他把纸递给宇智波田岛。

宇智波田岛接过了纸。

他们的手都很稳。

他们非常镇定。

如果忽略掉宇智波斑的永恒万花筒、宇智波田岛的三勾玉的话。

宇智波田岛低头一看。

上面要表达的意思十分明确，大意是：宇智波田岛是宇智波斑一半基因的提供者，另一半是已死的宇智波美穗。

宇智波田岛：……

他的双眼流下鲜血，眼中的三勾玉飞速旋转，最终汇聚成一个六芒星的图案。

宇智波田岛开启了万花筒。

而后，他被水无痕拍晕了。

水无痕：不好这小子的经脉要裂！


	3. 震惊的村民

宇智波田岛面无表情地从床上爬了起来。

他默默地捂住双眼。

刚刚那一下，绝对是开眼吧。

宇智波田岛竟分不清自己是因何开眼的。

是因为自己的未婚妻挂了？是因为自己多了个比自己还大的儿子？是因为宇智波居然与千手结盟了？是因为自己回不了家了……

宇智波田岛：呵呵。

他打量了一下周围的环境。

这卧室还真他娘的好，比父亲的卧室还好上一个档次……

宇智波田岛忽然捂住脸。

不好！刚刚自己绝对是说脏话了……

宇智波田岛：妈的，一定是受水先生的影响……不行，不能再说脏话了……

他的表情十分之扭曲。

好不容易平复了心情，宇智波田岛拿起桌子上的镜子，打开写轮眼。

……嗯，这个六芒星还真漂亮……

不！我在想什么！？

宇智波田岛的硬汉脸又扭曲了。

我不是应该先研究这个从未见过的写轮眼有什么效果吗？！

……我一定是被水先生影响了。

#水先生有毒#

正在宇智波田岛怀疑人生之时，门外传来一个声音。

“……父亲，我可以进来吗？”

是宇智波斑的声音。

宇智波田岛连忙调整好表情：“可以，不必……这样。”

宇智波斑拉开纸门，进屋，拉上纸门，找好位置坐好。

屋内陷入了寂静，尴尬的氛围弥漫开来。

宇智波斑不知道如何面对一个比自己还小的爹。

宇智波田岛也不知道如何面对一个比自己还大的儿子。

半晌，宇智波田岛打破了寂静。

“……水先生十分强大，不要对他不敬。”

刚刚被水无痕切磋了一顿的宇智波斑：……

“是。”

气氛又陷入了蜜汁尴尬。

许久，宇智波斑打破了尴尬。

“父亲，我……我带领宇智波一族与千手一族结盟了。”

宇智波田岛定定地看着宇智波斑。

宇智波斑无所畏惧地回视。

良久，宇智波田岛叹了口气。

“说吧，为何要与千手结盟。”

宇智波斑明显松了一口气，他缓缓讲述当年发生的事。

宇智波田岛：心情复杂.jpg

年仅十六岁的田岛少年，竟觉得自己老了。

#可不是嘛，儿子都二十多岁了#

宇智波田岛一脸沧桑：“斑，你放手去做吧，现在的天下，是你们年轻人……咳。”

宇智波斑十分体贴地无视了宇智波田岛的不自然：“父亲，族里的事情都处理好了，我带你看看木叶村吧。”

“……好。”

于是，木叶村的人惊悚地发现，平日里如魔神般可怕的宇智波族长，正一脸温柔地带着一名少年出来闲逛！

这名少年……咦咦咦居然和宇智波族长有点像？！

看年纪……不会是宇智波族长流落在外的兄弟吧。

有年长者不由感叹，这长得跟宇智波田岛多像啊！

简直是年轻版的宇智波田岛！

万万没想到，宇智波田岛那样的人也会晚节不保……

——直到宇智波斑开口喊了少年一声“父亲”。

围观群众：……我一定是耳朵瞎了……

其中，要数那些个跟宇智波田岛同时代的人反应最大。

不过，他们毕竟不比年轻时冲动，他们只是激动了一会儿，暗戳戳地计划夜袭。

父子二人路过一个酒馆时，看到水无痕正在与千手柱间拼酒。

周围一群人围观喝彩。

千手柱间的配置里似乎自带宇智波斑探测仪，他看向一个方向，大喊道：“斑！”

千手柱间已经有一些醉意，脸颊上染上不明显的红霞，水汪汪的大眼睛中似乎蒙上了一丝水雾。

此刻，他正冲着宇智波斑露出一个无比灿烂的笑容。

宇智波斑的心脏狠狠地跳动了一下。

周围的人早已自发让出一条路，宇智波斑大步迈向千手柱间，夺下他手中的酒杯。

#有了媳妇忘了爹#

千手柱间迷迷瞪瞪地挂在宇智波斑身上，也不多话，只是嘿嘿地笑。

宇智波斑稳稳当当地接住千手柱间：“柱间，你喝多了，我送你回去。”

千手柱间抱住宇智波斑不停地蹭啊蹭：“嘿嘿，斑，斑，斑，嘿嘿……”

宇智波斑：……

千手柱间动个不停，宇智波斑根本无法使他安静下来。

在一股洪荒之力的驱使下，他一把抱起千手柱间，朝外走去。

走之前还不忘说一句：“父亲，抱歉，我有急事。”

宇智波田岛：……

儿砸，你的急事就是千手柱间？！

水无痕默默地拍了拍田岛少年的肩膀，聊作安慰。

宇智波田岛：……年轻人的世界我不懂。

#寒夜飘逸洒满我的脸，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心#

#伤透我的少年心#

宇智波斑本想把千手柱间送回千手族地，奈何他心中的洪荒之力尚未消散，他想了想，把千手柱间抱回了宇智波族地。

木叶村的人又受到了一次惊吓。

他们仿佛被按下了暂停键，保持着一个固定的姿势，眼睁睁地看着宇智波斑把他们的火影大人抱回宇智波族地。

半晌，人群中传来抽气声。

“族长大人他，他……”

“快！快告诉扉间大人！”

……

宇智波斑轻轻把千手柱间放在自己房间内。

千手柱间皱了皱眉，似乎很不舒服。

宇智波斑福至心灵，扶起千手柱间——

“呕——”

千手柱间吐了个痛快后，心满意足地挂在宇智波斑身上。

宇智波斑：……

他将沾有些许呕吐物的衣服脱下，一个火遁烧了个干净，而后叫来一桶热水。

宇智波斑迅速扒下千手柱间的衣服——啧，这衣服还是这么土。

扒到兜裆布时，宇智波斑的手犹疑了一下，还是把兜裆布扯了下来。

大家都是男人，不必在意。

宇智波斑下意识地忽略了心中的悸动。

他十分坦然地打量着千手柱间的小兄弟。

居！然！比！自！己！的！大！

宇智波斑的洪荒之力骤然升起，在替千手柱间洗去一身酒气与污垢后，他恶意地揉了一下千手柱间的小兄弟。

“唔……斑……”

千手柱间无意识地抱住宇智波斑，下巴在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。

宇智波斑手一僵。

千手柱间平日低沉浑厚的声音，带着些许鼻音，染上了一丝软糯……

惑人的声音钻进耳中，比上好的丝缎还要光滑的发丝扫过脖颈，不容忽视的痒意传入心尖……

宇智波斑：！！！

他匆匆将人从浴桶中抱了出来，擦干二人身上的水，万花筒写轮眼无意识地打开，正滴溜溜地在眼眶里转。

良久，宇智波斑取出自己的衣物，替千手柱间换上。

——是一整套衣服，包括内衣。


	4. 放手

千手柱间是在挚友宇智波斑的气息中醒来的。

他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼……

眼前出现一张放大版的挚友的脸。

千手柱间的意识尚未回笼，他一动不动地盯着挚友的脸。

宇智波族人的脸大多白皙、精致，宛如雪山之巅的凝晶花，与他们一身灼热的火属性查克拉形成鲜明的对比。即使是宇智波田岛这个偏硬汉的人，面容也是更加偏向儒雅。

宇智波斑是一个标准的宇智波。

他容颜极盛，一身战火与硝烟，炽热与冰冷这两种矛盾的气息完美地结合在一起，外表如同魔神一般可怖，内心却柔软到不可思议。

平时的宇智波斑是冷漠的，凌厉的，无比张扬的，充满杀意的。

此刻，熟睡的宇智波斑收敛起一身锐意，展露出独属于宇智波斑的柔软。

千手柱间不由屏住了呼吸。

他伸出一根手指，轻轻拨弄宇智波斑的眼睫毛。

斑的睫毛好长好密……

宇智波斑的睫毛微微颤了颤，似是要醒过来。

千手柱间一惊，条件反射地后退。

他并没有注意到，自己正被宇智波斑抱在怀里。

千手柱间一个翻滚。

宇智波斑无意识地抱紧千手柱间。

一切停止之后，宇智波斑稳稳当当地压在千手柱间身上，他把千手柱间抱得紧紧的。

千手柱间此刻睡意全无，他大气都不敢喘，直愣愣地看着宇智波斑的脸。

千手柱间也不知道他为什么要这么做，他之前完完全全是凭直觉行事。

————————————

宇智波斑后半夜睡得异常好。

前半夜，他费力好大的功夫，才把醉酒的柱间按在床上睡觉。

千手柱间的睡相相当不好，为了防止千手柱间着凉，宇智波斑不得不紧紧把人锁在怀里。

说来也怪，宇智波斑一抱住千手柱间，千手柱间立马安分起来，他蹭了蹭宇智波斑的胸膛，就陷入了沉眠。

就像一个弟弟亲昵地睡在哥哥怀里一样。

千手柱间睡得那叫一个好，宇智波斑的内心却掀起了惊涛骇浪。

他深深地吸了一口气，平复身上的躁动。

内心的悸动强烈而真实，跟爱情小说上写得一模一样，完全做不得假。

爱上千手柱间，对于宇智波斑来说，并不是什么难以接受的事。

宇智波斑不是那种懦弱到不敢承认自己感情的人，相反，他对待感情的态度相当坦率，他很快接受了#自己对柱间动心#这种事实。

这个世上，只有柱间可堪与自己并肩，只有柱间可以站在自己背后。

他果断忽略了把他完全压制的挂逼水无痕。

但是……

宇智波斑纵横大陆多年，并非没有见过男子间的恋情，不过，与男子相恋之人总是会受到诟病，尤其是属于下风之人。

柱间与他的羁绊十分之深，远不是兄弟、朋友、同道这样浅薄的词可以形容。

但这些感情之中，唯独没有爱情。

宇智波斑深知，柱间是个十分传统的人，他向往温馨的家庭生活。他会与一个温柔稳重的女子成婚，生下一些资质不输于他的继承人。他会严格教导他的孩子，或许会带着他的孩子去赌博，甚至会让他的孩子拜自己为师。

千手柱间的人生理应如此，而不是与一个男人纠缠不休。

他不应该为了自己的私心，毁了柱间的名声，破坏他的人生。

宇智波斑想通之后，安然入睡，无视内心深处细密的疼痛，强行压下对柱间的渴望。

忍者，只有忍受一切可忍受不可忍受的痛苦，方能活下去，方能实现目的。

宇智波斑微微减轻手上的力道，嗅着柱间身上草木与阳光的味道，沉沉入睡。

总之，他与柱间的羁绊无人可以替代，他仍可以享受这短暂的亲昵。

这就够了。

宇智波一族各个都是影帝，宇智波斑更是各中翘楚。

醒来后，他没有计较柱间拨他睫毛的事，若无其事地放开柱间，摆出嫌弃的表情：“柱间，你不该与那人喝酒。”

千手柱间脸上几不可见的红晕也渐渐消散，他顺势爬起来：“斑，不用担心，无痕虽然实力强大，修炼的方法也与我们不同，但他是个很好的人，对木叶没有坏心的……”

宇智波斑不敢苟同：“你太天真了，柱间，一个凭空冒出来的强者，在这种时候来到木叶，谁知道他有什么企图，更何况……”

他咬了咬牙：“更何况，父亲还受制于他……”

“斑？！”千手柱间一脸惊奇，“那个少年居然是你的父亲？！不是你父亲的私生子？！”

宇智波斑额头上青筋迸出：“柱间！你！”

“哈哈，斑，没想到田岛前辈年轻的时候长成这样，他的眼睛真的和你好像啊斑……”

“千手柱间！！！”

……

成功地转移了千手柱间的注意力，宇智波斑在送走千手柱间时，不着痕迹地松了口气。

千手柱间走出宇智波斑房间时，很好地掩饰住眼中的若有所思。

刚才，斑有点不对劲。

他有心事，而且这事情多半与他有关。

但是斑不愿意把这件事情告诉他。

千手柱间有些挫败。

明明，斑与自己是最要好的挚友，明明，斑与自己早已敞开心扉，心意相通。

斑为什么不愿意把事情告诉自己？为什么偏要自己一个人扛着？

明明可以一起解决，不是吗？

千手柱间走着走着，突然意识到什么，脚步一僵。

既然斑不愿意说，那这事就是斑的私事。

为什么他这么想了解斑的私事？

千手·直男·柱间很快得出一个结论。

这是斑与自己的友谊更加深厚的表现！

他突然萌生了一个大胆的想法。

既然斑与自己的情谊已经如此深厚，不如喝一杯结义的交杯酒，正式结拜为兄弟吧！

——————————————

宇智波斑抱着千手柱间离去之后，水无痕跟宇智波田岛把木叶逛了一遍，回到了宇智波族地。

宇智波田岛全程心不在焉。

自己（从未谋面而且比自己还大）的儿子，怎么可以跟千手族长混在一起！

而且，他们的关系如此亲厚……

水无痕轻轻地拍了拍田岛少年的肩膀。

“不用多想，斑已经是个成年人了，而且这里的环境与你的时代大有不同，不妨多看看，多观察观察。”

水无痕其实有些心虚。

因为他发现，他不小心来到了另一个小世界。

而这一切的始作俑者，是自己，宇智波田岛只是一个不小心被牵连的路人。

水无痕修习的是时空大道，在巅峰时期，他能够自由穿梭小世界，勉强穿梭中世界，能够看到一段时间之前发生的事情。

现在想想，多半是自己刚刚入道，无法控制自己的力量，才会打破空间壁垒，来到其余小世界。

这对水无痕来说不是什么大事，可是对宇智波田岛来说，绝对是天大的事。

水无痕：还是补偿一下田岛少年吧。

* * *

原著里柱间对斑绝对是直男间的兄弟情，至于斑对柱间……emmm……看起来没有问题。

#我也是看过某点小说的人#


	5. 男友衣服

时间推早半天。

为了补偿田岛少年，水无痕拿出来的秘籍从凡人修习的高深内功心法，变成粗浅修真法门。

前者是员工福利，修习凡人内功心法，虽然有可能入道，可能性却微乎其微；后者是补偿，虽然十分辣鸡，却很全面，将来无论是更改心法还是自创心法都很方便。

——不过，田岛少年还摸不上秘籍的边，他正在苦逼地打基础。

宇智波田岛也不知道水先生为什么突然想起来教导他，但是这不妨碍他好好学习水先生的知识。

水先生知识渊博，见识不凡，水先生拿出的修炼方法与忍界大陆画风不同，效果奇佳。

不过……

修行完之后，宇智波田岛就像没骨头一样瘫在榻上，生无可恋，宛如一条咸鱼。

水先生下手太狠了QAQ

想起白天水先生毫不留情地把自己的关节活动开，并用暴力手段把自己的身体弯成各种不可思议的弧度，力度控制的刚刚好，丝毫没有对自己的身体造成不可逆转的伤害，宇智波田岛的精神不由波动了一下。

水无痕：这小子身体强度不好也就算了，连柔韧性也这么差……算了算了……

是夜，宇智波族地一如既往地和谐。

宇智波族地的西南部，是族中长老的住处。

平日里早早休息的长老们，此刻不约而同地起身，潜入宇智波田岛的屋内。

躺尸的宇智波田岛看到几个老头潜入自己的房间，不由瞪大双眼。

他不着痕迹地给隔壁水先生发了个消息。

见这一群老头没有恶意，宇智波田岛镇定自若：“不知各位前辈找我有什么事？”

几位宇智波田岛的死忠相互看了几眼，很小心地没有让眼中的笑意流露出来。

多久没见到族长大人这么嫩的样子了2333

最大胆的一位突然萌生了一个大胆的想法。

他沉声道：“听说你是族长的私生子？”

宇智波田岛不知昔日的小伙伴们险恶的心思，他浑身肌肉紧绷：“我父亲的决定不容置喙。”

宇智波翔太：年轻的田岛大人真是太可爱了~

宇智波俊介：你就不怕田岛大人回去之后把你打死？←_←

宇智波优：你就不怕田岛大人把族长大人召唤过来？（注：这里的“族长大人”指宇智波炎，宇智波田岛的父亲）←_←

宇智波翔太：对哦！和也救我！

宇智波和也：呵呵。←_←

……

宇智波田岛并没有get到昔日小伙伴，如今老伙伴的聊天频道，他紧紧握住水无痕给的迷药，严阵以待。

若是忽视掉一群老头暗地里的交流，宇智波田岛的屋内俨然一副族中长老为难族长私生子的场景。

倏然，一道浅灰色的人影出现在宇智波田岛屋内，几个一脸褶子的老头纷纷倒地，宇智波田岛的屋内多了几条咸鱼。

这几条咸鱼区别在于：宇智波田岛脸朝上，其他几条咸鱼脸朝地。

水无痕那张真.平平无奇的脸出现在宇智波田岛的面前。

“田岛，是不是被我的及时到来感动了？”

宇智波田岛：……我很感动……

宇智波田岛的老伙伴们：！！！

水无痕身上在战场上磨练出来的的杀气毫不含糊地笼罩在“老伙伴们”身上。

水无痕呆过的战场非忍界那小到可怜的战场，而是水无痕老家的人族妖族等种族与魔族大陆的各种魔族战斗的战场。

长老们立马怂了。

“前辈，我是田岛大人手下的宇智波翔太！”

“水前辈，我是田岛大人的侍卫宇智波和也，我们对田岛大人并无恶意。”

……

田岛少年一脸震惊地看着他的小伙伴们，吓得瞪出了写轮眼。

“翔太？！和也？！俊介？！优？！是你们？！！”

卧槽！

#一觉醒来，我的小伙伴们变成了老头子#

#可怕#

水无痕：感情这是想看田岛的笑话？

他一挑眉，收起杀气，把地上的咸鱼们翻了个面。

翔太：别看田岛大人这么处变不惊神色淡然他心里肯定很震惊2333

俊介：呵。

和也：（我就看看不说话）

优……宇智波优实力最弱，还没从杀气里缓过来。

水无痕轻哂，将房间留给这群小孩子。

他不由想起自己在修真界的小伙伴们。

希望自己死后，军师不要太难受。

远在修真界的水无痕的军师：呵。

————————————

千手的族长，木叶的初代火影大人，穿着宇智波族长的衣服，施施然走出了宇智波族地。

一旁蹲守的千手族人们：！！！

现在有一个好消息一个坏消息，好消息是族长大人全须全尾地从宇智波族长那里回来了，坏消息是族长大人穿着宇智波族长的衣服！

宇智波族长的衣服！

而陷入沉思的千手柱间显然没有注意到路人的不寻常之处，他思考着斑不寻常的态度，一路来到火影楼。

千手柱间：建村初期，事务很多啊！

路人纷纷把掉下来的下巴接上，一时间，满大街都是下巴脱臼的轻响、接骨的咔嚓声，和抽气声。

甫一进入火影楼，千手柱间撞上了他的弟弟千手扉间。

千手柱间立马回神：“扉间啊……扉间？”

但见：千手柱间穿着一套深蓝色和服，平日里温和豪爽的千手柱间，在这套衣服的衬托下，显得有些疏离淡漠，就像……就像隔壁的宇智波一样！

然而，最刺激的要数千手柱间衣领上的团扇标记！和衣角上代表宇智波族长的纹绣！！

活的宇智波柱间！活的宇智波族长夫人！！

千手扉间的脸裂了。

他不可置信地大喊：“大哥！你你你……”

千手柱间：嗯？

他眨了眨眼睛：“扉间？你今天怎么了？”

千手扉间眼前一黑。

他的大哥！大多数时候英明神武有时不靠谱的大哥！

居然在宇智波斑那里过夜！

还穿着宇智波斑的衣服出来了！

那个可怕的猜测又一次浮上心头……

不！他绝不允许宇智波斑成为他的大嫂！

——很可惜，宇智波斑成了你的哥夫。

——宇智波斑：呵，小舅子。

千手扉间还想挣扎一下：“大哥！你居然穿着宇智波斑的衣服出门！难道你又把衣服赌输了？！”

是了，一定是这样，大哥一定是跟宇智波斑赌博赌输了衣服，一定是这样，他一定想多了……

千手柱间一脸不解，他低头看了看衣服，噫，真的是斑的衣服！

斑真是有钱，兜裆布的布料这么好……

……等等，兜裆布？！

千手柱间的脸微红。

千手扉间见状，几乎以头抢地。

一定要在大哥认清自己的心意之前，把大哥的婚事定下来！

大哥的固执比起宇智波斑不遑多让，若是等到大哥认清了自己的心意……

正好，前些日子漩涡一族示好……

千手扉间以飞雷神的速度，准备搞定族中长老，筹备起千手柱间的婚事。

临走前，千手扉间瞟了一眼千手柱间的背……卧槽！巨大的团扇族徽！！

千手扉间踉跄了一下，连滚带爬地回到族地。

千手扉间：族中长老忽悠起来！漩涡一族联系起来！流言传播起来！务必要把大哥的婚事定下来！

千手柱间一脸茫然。

今天是怎么了？斑不对劲，扉间也不对劲。

还有，他本人的情绪也不是那么对。

借好兄弟的衣服穿，明明没什么大不了的，为什么……

千手柱间轻轻嗅了嗅衣服上独属于宇智波斑的气息，走向自己的办公室。

他要好好思考一下。

* * *

千手柱间的性格里有一个“深思熟虑”，emmm……

*

千手扉间（怀疑人生）：我曾无数次祈祷我的大嫂不要是宇智波斑，万万没想到，他居然成了我的哥夫……

宇智波斑（嘲讽）：呵，小舅子。

千手扉间（暴怒）：宇智波斑！

*

千手扉间（恨铁不成钢）：大哥你能不能出息点！你长得比宇智波斑高大状！为什么不能……

千手柱间（温和而坚定）：可是，斑喜欢这样……

千手扉间：……


	6. 哲学问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波田岛：吾年方二八，却要给二十多岁的儿子做心理辅导……

宇智波田岛有些恍恍惚惚。

——不，是非常恍恍惚惚。

前几天还在和他玩耍的青葱少年，一眨眼，就变成了头发花白皮肤如同风干的橘子皮牙齿也掉得差不多的老头子！

尤其是宇智波翔太！前几天，他还偷偷在父亲的烟草里放芥末来着！

现在……

宇智波.少年.田岛看着这一帮就差捧着一杯铁观音养花遛鸟晒太阳的老头，恍恍惚惚得万花筒都亮了出来。

“……翔太，我记得你往父亲大人的烟草里放芥末，后来怎么样了？”

“哈？”宇智波翔太卡了一下。

万万没想到，田岛大人见面第一句话，居然是问这件事。

“还能怎么样，我们两个一起被炎大人罚了……”

宇智波翔太指着宇智波田岛，清明的眼睛熠熠生辉，橘子皮般的老脸上露出一个略显恐怖的笑：“……哈哈，田岛大人，可别忘了这件事是我们两个一起做的……”

“……”宇智波田岛想起来了。

一个月前，翔太请他去除一包药末的味道，他当时还疑惑，这包药末的味道怎么这么像芥末呢？

感情这“药末”就是芥末啊！

宇智波田岛一副云淡风轻的模样，忽然暴起，一拳打在宇智波翔太的脸上。

打完这一拳后，原本酸痛无力的肌肉开始造反，宇智波田岛软软地倒在地上，完全没有刚才气势万钧的模样。

宇智波田岛心里mmp：翔太这个坑货！

而宇智波翔太则是彻底晕了过去。

一时间，屋内一片愉悦的喘息声——由于太想笑但是宇智波田岛没有足够的力气笑其余人还没从水无痕的气势中恢复过来笑不动而发出的喘息。

若是不知道的人路过，铁定会认为屋里的人在搞NP。

——这也太重口了点！作者快收起你的脑洞！

良久，宇智波田岛勉力坐了起来。

他神情严肃，目光锐利：“俊介，听说你们在针对斑。”

“告诉我，这是怎么回事。”

宇智波俊介沉默半晌，突然冷笑出声。

“怎么？这就护上您的儿子了？”

宇智波俊介的声音虽然平静，却带有浓浓的不满，与恨铁不成钢，还有一丝微不可查的怨怼。

宇智波田岛皱了皱眉，深知事情并不简单。

“怎么回事？优，你来说。”

众人中第二冷静的宇智波优沉默片刻，终于，长叹一口气。

宇智波田岛：？？？

这一个两个都怎么了？

宇智波俊介兀自喘着粗气，显然，他的心绪不是那么稳。

宇智波优组织了一下语言：“田岛大人，族长大人并不是您的长子。”

……原来这么优秀的孩子不是他的长子吗？那一定是他的次子吧……

“……也不是您的次子。”

宇智波田岛：……？

宇智波田岛有些明白了。

“……族长大人接受的不是家主的教育，而是战士的教育，所以有的时候有些天真，不过，族长大人聪颖睿智，实力强大，这么一点缺点并不是什么大事……

“……族长大人认为，木叶是净土，族长还沉浸在这个美梦中。然而，木叶并不是没有一丝污垢的净土。

“族长大人很信任千手族长，可是千手族长沉迷在在功绩中，渐渐移了心性，若是族长大人依然对千手族长这么信任，怕是会……

“再加上，族长大人一旦认清木叶不是净土，而是争斗的另一种形式，依照族长大人的性格……

“若是族长大人一意孤行，宇智波一族危矣。”

醒转的宇智波翔太愤愤道：“族长大人居然想带领宇智波脱离木叶！他也不想想，是族长大人自己与千手建立木叶，开创新时代的！现在忍村建起来了，这时候又要让宇智波一族脱离木叶！现在这个时候，哪容得了宇智波一族脱离？！”

一直安静如鸡的宇智波和也开了口：“如今的宇智波，经不起动荡。”

宇智波田岛沉默了。

这个时候，如果宇智波一族脱离木叶……宇智波虽然曾是贵族，虽然是忍界豪门，也抗不了忍界百族联合在一起的力量。

若是宇智波一族脱离木叶，怕是当天就会被五大国打残。

就算不会被打残，也会使原本不安定的和平再次动荡起来，这动荡会比原来的战国还要剧烈……

如今的宇智波一族，显然没有应对这可能的危机的能力。

只要再过一年……不，甚至只要再过四个月，宇智波就能恢复过来！

届时，若是宇智波斑这样折腾，宇智波一族或许还有可能全身而退。

显然，宇智波斑的精神状况并不是那么好，他已经等不了多久了。

宇智波俊介不自觉地打开三勾玉写轮眼：“族长大人是在逃避现实！他还说什么宇智波一族迟早会被木叶毁了……不就是政|治斗争吗？我们在战国看得太多了！论政|治斗争，我们宇智波可从不惧怕任何挑战！若是宇智波在政|治斗争中灭亡，那也是宇智波技不如人！有什么好怨恨的？！”

宇智波田岛终于在老伙伴的七嘴八舌里插|上了一句话：“那你们为什么不跟斑说呢？”

几位老伙伴同时“哼”了一声。

“让我向一个乳臭未干的小孩子低头？”

“除了炎大人和田岛大人，我从不向任何人低头！”

“你忘了还向你父亲低过头……”

宇智波田岛一脸沧桑地叹了口气。

他的表情与七八十岁的老者无比相似，与此形成鲜明的对比的是，周围的老伙伴们反倒像是十六七岁的年轻人。

宇智波田岛：我还是抽个时间，把斑叫过来聊聊吧。

唉……

宇智波田岛万万没想到，他不仅要解决儿子的哲学问题，还要解决儿子的情感问题。

宇智波田岛：你们谁还记得我才十六岁啊十六岁！！！

［内心崩溃但是为了维持少族长沉着稳重的人设而依旧云淡风轻的微笑.gif］

第二天夜里，饭点后。

宇智波田岛来到宇智波斑的屋外，却听到自己二十多岁的儿子疑似在解决生理上的某些问题时，他的内心更崩溃了。

当宇智波斑披上衣服打开房门后，宇智波田岛云淡风轻的脸终于裂了。

儿砸！撸完之后不是应该神清气爽吗？！你这么一副萎靡不振的样子是怎么回事？！小撸怡情，大撸伤身，强撸灰飞烟灭啊！！！

* * *

宇智波斑就是这么容不得黑暗的人。

尽管双手沾满血腥，尽管经历过无数黑暗，他的心依然如此澄澈，他的初心始终没有变过。

宇智波斑本以为木叶就像乌托邦一样，美好没有黑暗，没有种种污秽黑暗的东西，事实却不是这样。他的理智告诉他，木叶发展成这样，才是正常的；但是，情感上，他不能容忍自己打造的净土被黑暗侵蚀到如此地步。

就连千手柱间，在面对巨大的成就和诱人的权|势后，都变了。

所以宇智波斑离开了，他认为，这个使得所有人被黑暗侵蚀的世界是错误的，无限月读才能创造真正的和平。

宇智波斑在千手柱间心里，就是“天启”，是出淤泥而不染，永远不沾染任何污垢的存在，是需要顶礼膜拜的存在。


	7. 误会

宇智波斑望着宇智波田岛。

宇智波田岛望着宇智波斑。

场面一度十分尴尬。

宇智波斑不由抿了抿嘴。

刚刚给自己下了个幻术，在幻境中跟柱间来了一发，刚准备开门散散味道，一开门，就看到少年版父亲站在门口，这惊吓……

看着少年版的，看起来小小软软的父亲，宇智波斑莫名有一种罪恶感。

虽然这位少年版父亲绝对不像看上去那么小小软软无害可欺，手上沾的人命不计其数，而且父亲这么大的时候，绝对见识过比这更劲爆的场面，但是……

宇智波斑整个身体都僵住了。

父亲真不愧是宇智波的族长，幻术功力深厚，伪装功力一等一。

明知道父亲这副如同初生婴儿般的模样只是表象，明知道父亲是何等不择手段的人物，自己居然有些心虚，生怕污染了父亲纯洁的心灵……

“纯洁的”宇智波田岛完全不知三儿子的心思，他仔仔细细打量着宇智波斑萎靡不振（幻术的后遗症）的模样，一个大胆的猜测涌上心头。

他心中一惊，语气深沉地说：“斑啊……”

宇智波斑绷着脸：“父亲？”

“你……要是有那方面的……咳咳，那个不足，我知道几个药方，或者你可以从大名贵族那里弄点药方，反正这又不是什么重要的……”

宇智波斑：！！！

不，父亲，你听我解释！我真的没有那方面的问题！！

“父亲！我……那方面真的强健得很！”

“我知道，我知道，你肯定十分威猛，我这里有几副助兴的药，斑，我开写轮眼把药方给你……”

宇智波斑：……

他不得不打开写轮眼，记下了来自父亲的神秘药♂方。

宇智波斑生硬地转移话题：“父亲，您这么晚来找我，有什么事吗？”

“确实有一些事，斑，你的族务可处理完了？”

“还没有，父亲，您可以帮我吗？”

“这……”宇智波田岛有些迟疑。

宇智波斑十分了解宇智波田岛的顾虑：“父亲……我只能相信您了……”

宇智波田岛怔然，而后叹了口气。

的确要跟斑好好谈谈。

宇智波田岛在宇智波斑的引导下，来到书房。

宇智波田岛不由感慨万千。

上次来这个房间，还是跟父亲一起，这次居然跟儿子一起……当真是世事无常……

屋内堆积如山的文件打断了宇智波田岛的感慨。

族务，有这么多吗？

宇智波田岛先拿起宇智波斑特地给他的一摞情报，慢慢翻看。

待宇智波田岛大致了解局势后，他翻出宇智波斑给他的一摞文件……嗯？

宇智波田岛微微瞪大双眼，拿起第一份文件，仔仔细细地看了几遍。

尽管这份文件措辞得体，结构严谨，但是这份文件的主旨大意竟然是“我家忍猫挂了我再签一只”？！

这种文件怎么可能送到族长手里？！！

莫非……斑被架空了职权？！

待宇智波斑批阅好手中的文件后，宇智波田岛把文件递给宇智波斑，正色问道：“斑，你平时看的文件都是这样吗？”

宇智波斑完全没有搞明白父亲的意思：“也不是，这是族里的大小事务，批起来最容易，还有其他文件……”

宇智波田岛的脸色严肃到可怕的地步：“斑，可否把族务给我看一看。”

宇智波斑不明觉厉地点了点头。

宇智波田岛打开写轮眼，有节奏地翻着文件。

我家儿子不想去忍校……

我前些日子受了暗伤不能去出任务……

母亲生病了听说千手一族药挺好直接去抢是不是不大好……

……

这都是什么玩意儿？！

看着看着，他不由对宇智波斑产生了敬佩之情。

一个族的事务，斑居然一个人完成了，怎能不令人敬佩？

“……斑，你每天都看这么多文件？”

“不，最近正在建村，所以族务比较多……”

原来如此。

“……平时只有这些的八成。”

……哦。

宇智波田岛停下手中的动作，正襟危坐，望着宇智波斑。

“斑，你有没有想过，把一些不重要的族务交给族人？”

宇智波斑闻言，一脸嘲讽加傲然：“父亲，那些蠢货，连一点点简单的事都会搞砸！交给他们，我不放心。”

“作为族长，你只需要把握大方向就可以了，这些琐碎的事情，你大可交给手下人。”

“父亲，别提了，这帮蠢货怎么都教不会……”

宇智波田岛木着一张脸。

这下事情大条了。

要改变一个宇智波的想法……呵呵，几乎不可能。

一个宇智波一旦下定决心，就算有人拿刀架在他脖子上，也不能让他改变想法。

算了算了，慢慢来吧，就算可能性十分小，也要试试。

如果继续这样下去，宇智波一族迟早得玩完……

一个半时辰后，一房间的族务终于批复完毕。

宇智波斑放下手中的最后一份文件，搁下毛笔。

木制的笔杆与白瓷制成的笔架轻轻触碰，发出清脆的响声。

屋内的气氛瞬间凝固。

宇智波田岛叹了口气。

“斑，昨夜，我的部下找过我，我听闻，他们对你很不满意。”

宇智波斑一言不发，但是，他的表情是十足的不以为然。

宇智波田岛看看儿子的表情……他果断换了个话题。

“斑，你喜欢上了哪一族的姑娘？”

宇智波斑：！！！

宇智波田岛接着问：“凭你的身份，如果是普通身份的姑娘，那应该问题不大，那么……这个姑娘的身份有些麻烦？”

我的父亲啊……你说的全对……可惜我看上的不是姑娘……

宇智波田岛见能够帮上儿子，兴致勃勃地说：“……如果是有夫之妇，那我就把她的丈夫宰了，你在她遇到麻烦的时候假装路过出手相助，乘虚而入；如果你看上的是某位姬君，那就给这位姬君制造点麻烦，你玩一出英雄救美，就是得注意衣着和举止……”

宇智波斑僵着一张脸，有些手足无措。

自父亲去世以来，宇智波斑还是第一次感受到来自父亲的关爱……

只不过这关爱的方式有些神奇……

宇智波斑望着父亲那张尚且稚嫩的脸，心中涌起一股暖流。

多少年了，自己多少年没听到父亲的教诲，感受到来自父亲的庇护，即使如今的父亲肩膀并不宽阔，思维也不是那么成熟，却依然那么可靠……

只是……

宇智波斑苦笑一声。

他喜欢上的人……可是永远没可能啊……

“父亲，不必了，我跟他永远没可能……”

“没有条件就创造条件上……嗯？他？”

宇智波田岛受到了惊吓，平日里尽显锋芒的双目微微瞪大。

他卡了一会儿，方道：“这个……也不是没可能，你只要留下后代，族里的事我来摆平……”

宇智波斑叹了口气。

“父亲，十分抱歉，您不必费心了。”

“我爱他，他是九天之上翱翔的雄鹰，而非笼子里供人玩乐的金丝雀，我爱的是他叱咤风云的英姿，我不愿折断他的翅膀，我不愿折辱他……可是，这份感情本身，就是对他的折辱……”

……

宇智波田岛本想换个简单的话题缓和一下气氛，殊不料，反倒是自己被这个九霄玄雷震了一下……

他恍恍惚惚地走回住处。

儿子将他的那位意中人比做雄鹰，那么他看上的一定是个十分优秀的人……

会是谁呢？

……

走着走着，宇智波田岛突兀地停住脚步，如遭雷击。

江湖传言，宇智波族长跟火之国联盟……

听说火之国大名是个年少有为的大名，洁身自好……

听说火之国大名貌若好女，是个风雅人……

听说火之国大名深谋远虑，爱民如子，运筹帷幄，谈笑间灭了周围的小国小城，将偌大一个国家打理得井井有条……

听说火之国大名跟宇智波族长一见如故，相谈甚欢……

斑不会看上火之国大名了吧？！！！

这事……的确有些难操作啊……

宇智波田岛三步并两步赶回屋内，默写出记忆中的龙阳十八式，铺纸磨墨提笔作画装订一气呵成，面不改色心不跳。

只要操作合理，大名又如何？照样拿下！

死在自己手下的大名可不少！

宇智波田岛此刻气势如虹，气场堪比开了须佐能乎。

嗯，先把儿子的形象折腾折腾，人都是视觉动物，再打探大名的喜好，然后设计让儿子与大名独处一段时间……

最重要的是……

儿啊……你可一定要在上面啊……

宇智波田岛完全没有往千手柱间身上想。

毕竟，千手柱间除了实力之外一无是处，浑身上下没有一处符合宇智波的审美。

* * *

写着写着，突然很想写族长斑x少族长田岛这种邪教cp

我想了想，放弃了这个大胆的想法。


	8. 振聋发聩

千手族地。

水无痕正兴致勃勃地与千手柱间拼酒。

一开始，千手柱间有些意动，又有些犹豫。

“这……无痕，这不好吧，忍者三禁……”

水无痕闻言，翻了个白眼，将酒坛放在桌上，一巴掌拍开泥封，揭下纸。

“有哪个男人不喝酒的？不就是喝一点酒么？”

酒香充溢了整个屋子。

水无痕的酿酒水平，那可是没得说，只闻酒香，便可分辨出这是绝世佳酿。

那是一种说不出的香气，千手柱间可以断定，这绝对是他闻过的最香的酒。

连大名都没有这么好的酒！

千手柱间有些蠢蠢欲动。

水无痕将酒注入杯子，倒了八分满。

“酒，可是好东西！酒乃天地精华汇聚而成，酒可以排遣压力，酒可以壮胆，俗话说，一醉解千愁……当然，如果你是一杯倒那就另说……”

“更何况，这酒可是我用灵气聚水酿制的，辅以多种天材地宝，于身体有益无害，甚至还能提升修为……”

水无痕将一杯酒放在千手柱间鼻子底下，自己捧起另一杯酒，一饮而尽。

他的表情十分之心满意足，仿佛正品味着什么仙露琼浆。

极为吸引人的香气直直地往千手柱间鼻子里钻，千手柱间犹豫了好一会儿，终于捧起酒杯，一饮而尽。

千手柱间眼睛一亮。

酒醇香无比，如仙露般美貌的滋味冲击着千手柱间的味蕾，千手柱间竟不知今夕是何夕……

沉寂多年的查克拉竟也活跃起来，隐隐有增长的趋势……

从此之后，世上多了一名大酒鬼，多了一代酒神。

不知过了多久，酒坛子里的酒涓滴不剩。

二人对视一眼，哈哈大笑。

千手柱间已有些许醉意——水无痕拿出的灵酒，终究不是千手柱间能消化的了的。

就在这时，千手扉间推门而入。

他一打开门，刺鼻的酒香扑面而来。

千手扉间不自主地皱了皱眉，胭脂红的眸子更加鲜艳。

不过一瞬，千手扉间便冷静下来，他眉心微皱，看着微醺的大哥和依旧神完气足的水无痕，眼中划过一抹思量之色。

“大哥，三天后，漩涡家派人前来商议大哥与水户的亲事，来的是母亲的堂兄，请大哥准备一下。”

说完之后，千手扉间毫不犹豫地离开。

千手扉间是有自己的打算的。

水无痕出身神秘，实力高强，若是大哥能把水无痕这个高手笼络过来……

如今，木叶正值多事之秋，高手可是越多越好……

至于大哥继染上赌瘾后，又染上酒瘾这种事……

打也打不过，说也说不过，他能怎么办！

罢了，既然大哥已经染上赌瘾，再多个酒瘾也没什么大不了……

唉……

千手扉间走得潇洒无比，千手柱间却过了好一阵子才反应过来。

“等等，扉间说漩涡家要来议亲？！”

水无痕有些惊讶地看了千手柱间一眼。

“你弟弟的确这么说的，有什么问题吗？”

水无痕的心中，根本没有政治联姻这种概念。

水无痕出生在战火纷飞的苍玄大世界，苍玄大世界的战乱可不是人族的内斗这么简单，而是人族与魔族的生死之斗，战斗之惨烈，远甚于忍界的战国时期。

下至凡人，上至炼虚合道的大能，每天都面临着死亡的威胁，谁也说不准哪一天自己会身死道消。在外敌的压力下，家族与宗门的概念无限缩小，种族的概念无限放大；“今朝有酒今朝醉”是苍玄大世界的主流思想，没有哪个家族会为了自身利益逼迫子女联姻。

在苍玄大世界，逼迫一个人和一个不爱的人联姻？呵呵，大不了在战场上自爆一波。反正不知道啥时候就会死，与其被强迫跟不爱的人结为道侣，活得憋屈无比，那还不如死在战场上，好歹能多杀几个魔崽子，自己也开心……

在水无痕看来，千手柱间一定是爱极了那个女子，又碍于年龄，不能那啥啥，才先与她联姻，等她长大了，再结为道侣……

千手柱间真是个光风霁月的人，在苍玄大世界，哪个修士不是看上了就追，追上了就成亲，追不上拉倒的？哪管年龄合适不合适……

千手柱间借着酒劲，说出了自己尚不明了的心思：“可是……我不想和水户成亲啊……”

水无痕有些震惊。

万万没想到，这个实力能够入眼，看上去这么一脸浩然正气的人，居然是个人渣！

他毫不客气地指着千手柱间的鼻子：“既然你不喜欢那位姑娘，为什么要和她定亲？”

千手柱间有些茫然：“我，我没有不喜欢水户，我只是把她当妹妹，想照顾她一辈子……”

“那你为什么不想娶她？！”

“我也不知道。”

“人渣！！”

这一声“人渣”当真是掷地有声，千手柱间吓了一跳，酒醒了一半。

水无痕也不顾千手柱间的迷茫：“我真是看错你了！想不到你居然是这种人！”

“你跟那位水户姑娘定亲多久了？”

千手柱间还愣愣的反应不过来：“啊？”

“我，问，你，跟，那，位，水，户，姑，娘，定，亲，了，多，久！”

“这个，大概五六年？”

水无痕强压怒火，深深地吸了口气。

“如果喜欢人家姑娘，就赶紧把婚事办起来！如果不喜欢，现在补救还来得及！赶紧上门退亲，跟她解释清楚！像你这样占……咳，耽误人家的人生，像什么话！”

苍玄大陆的修士大多都是看对眼就在一起，看不对眼就果断分，强迫别人，耽误别人有限人生的人，都是公认的人渣。

本来就不知道能活多久，还耽误别人有限的欢乐时光，不是人渣是什么？

“可，可是我不知道我是不是喜欢水户，而且解除婚约于水户名声有碍，我想着能拖就拖……”

水无痕一脸恨铁不成钢：“你说，那位水户姑娘喜不喜欢你？”

“……我不知道，应该是喜欢的……”

水无痕听闻这句话，气不打一处来，怒吼出声：“不知道？那你还跟她订婚！”

千手柱间被这么一吼，惊得酒全醒了。

水无痕继续咆哮：“……要是她爱上了别人怎么办？不情不愿地嫁给你吗？要是你看上了别人怎么办？勉强娶了她吗？看你干的什么混账事，婚姻大事乃人生大事，岂可如此轻忽对待……”

千手柱间彻底愣住了。

对哦，如果无痕说的事情成了真，自己岂不是天字一号人渣……

下一刻，千手柱间的眼中染上忧虑。

“如果我退婚，水户的名声怎么办？”

水无痕眼睛一瞪，平平无奇的脸显得气势十足：“怎么办？名声这种身外之物，哪有自己活得快乐重要？要不是你的实力勉强能够入眼，我才不高兴跟你说这些……”

水无痕完完全全不知道名声在这个世界的重要性，千手柱间却是知道的。

听闻水无痕振聋发聩的话，千手柱间悚然而惊。

如果水户喜欢上了其他人……那水户嫁给自己，岂不是要郁郁寡欢一辈子？谈何好好照顾水户？

如果自己喜欢上了其他人……该置水户于何地？

如果自己去退婚……水户的名声怎么办？

千手柱间思量许久，内心骇然。

最好的结局……竟是让自己与水户之间产生感情！

可是，感情这种事情，哪里是勉强的来的？！

更何况，千手柱间清楚，他只把水户当作妹妹，他一点都不希望和水户培养什么额外的感情！

为何会这样……

千手柱间下意识抬头，看向人生导师水无痕……嗯？

无痕人呢？

水·人生导师·无痕：田岛找我有事我先走了。


	9. 搞事

水无痕万万没想到，他被宇智波田岛训了一顿。

宇智波田岛收集情报也真有一手，他上午才训了千手柱间一顿，下午宇智波田岛就知道了。

宇智波田岛的话很委婉，先从自身经历讲起，再谈到人类的繁衍发展，最后才十分隐晦的提醒自己——联姻是这里的风俗，水无痕不该随意插手。

水无痕清清楚楚地知道自己做错了。

但是——

水无痕面无表情地看着宇智波田岛，心中升腾起一丝杀意。

除了军师，没有人可以质疑他的决定。

即使他真的做错了，身为首领，他也绝对不能被质疑。

军队里只能有一个声音，哪怕是军师，也只能提出一些建议，真正作决策的，只能有一个人。

否则，整个队伍就会分崩离析。

既然敢当众质疑他的决定……他不能留下宇智波田岛！

田岛少年脸色惨白，豆大的汗珠汇聚到下巴上，一滴滴落在衣服上，少年纤弱的身躯在杀意的影响下摇摇欲坠。

宇智波田岛也是万万没想到，不过是提出了一个建议，这位水先生居然想杀了他？！

……是他太过放肆了，水先生这些天来表现的一直很温和，他几乎忘了水先生是怎样的强者……

宇智波田岛不由开启万花筒写轮眼，试图找寻破绽。

两行鲜红的血液混合着汗水，流了下来。

似乎是被血液给刺激到了，水无痕骤然醒悟。

……现在已经不是他的时代了。

这里是一个完全陌生的地方，宇智波田岛虽然暂时签了卖身契，但他也不是自己的兵，他自己本人也不是那个战斗在抵抗魔族的第一线、身负重任的小队长。

……一切都不一样了啊……

周围的不是他的战友，而是说着不同语言、甚至还没有入道的人；世界也不是他的世界，而是一个资源无比贫瘠、连一块上品灵石都找不到的世界；至于占据了他全部的人生意义的魔族，更是连踪影都没有。

水无痕理当生于战场，死于战场，那么，现在的他在这里，又在做什么？

实力低微，不能回到家中，为保卫家园而战……他究竟在做什么？！

试图杀一个无辜的孩子？！

水无痕收起杀意，叹了口气。

“不是你的错。”

他拍了拍比他矮一个头的少年，用灵力缓解少年的身体状况。

“是我错了。”

水无痕顿了顿，又轻声重复一遍。

“是我错了……”

“我究竟在干什么……”

宇智波田岛被水无痕的举动搞的有些懵逼。

水先生……怎么了？

刚刚还杀气腾腾的模样，现在……

一身寂寥，遗世独立，仿佛世间的一切都不被他放在心上……

宇智波田岛的思绪被另一股杀气打断。

杀气的主人是马后炮的宇智波斑。

他拿着火焰团扇和镰刀，杀气腾腾地看着水无痕。

“水无痕！你休想杀我父亲！！”

遂一镰刀砍了过去，将宇智波田岛护在身后。

水无痕眼神顿时又寂寥变为锐利，浑身战意升腾。

他扯出一个嘲讽的笑。

“就凭你这个小鬼？”

宇智波斑炸了。

“只要有我在，我决不允许……决不允许！！”

想起泉奈双目流血的模样，宇智波斑气血沸腾，心中却更加冷静，他开启了写轮眼，朝着水无痕喷了个那么————————————大的火球。

水无痕手指轻轻划过面前的虚空，将即将攻击到他的火球全数转移到另一个地方。

宇智波斑看到此景，不由想起卑劣的千手扉间重创泉奈的模样。

空间忍术！

他怒意更胜，却奇迹般地冷静下来。

“水无痕！有种出村打！！”

水无痕急需一场战斗来发泄情绪，之前他用嘲讽的语气激起宇智波斑的战意，现在，他的语气更加欠扁。

“哦？小心别被我打得爬不起来。”

轰——

又是一个火球被喷了出来。

————————————

千手柱间通过千手扉间的飞雷神赶到的时候，木叶西南方的地貌已然大变。

地上坑坑洼洼，山峦起伏，偶尔还有几处冒出了地下水。

战场上硝烟弥漫，千手柱间险些打了个喷嚏。

最显眼的还是挥舞着蓝色巨剑的须佐能乎，和与须佐能乎相比显得格外渺小的红袍白衣。

千手柱间深刻地认识到，之前水无痕展现出的实力只是冰山一角。

他的查克拉量虽然没有自己多，但是他精通仙术，能够调动的自然界查克拉比自己多上十几倍。

战场上的完全体须佐能乎格外凄惨。

水无痕游刃有余地避开光剑，来到须佐能乎的小腿边，以极快的速度捏了一套法诀，须佐能乎的膝关节处的查克拉流动顿时停滞了一下。

水无痕趁他病要他命，手中凭空出现一柄似实非虚的剑。

一剑。

须佐能乎闪烁了一下。

两剑。

须佐能乎左腿膝关节以下的部分整整齐齐的脱落，而后被空间裂缝卷入。

宇智波斑收起须佐能乎，改为肉搏。

宇智波斑的天赋不可谓不高，他很快领悟过来，须佐能乎只适合群攻和与大型武器战斗，而不适合与那么小的水无痕打。

不过……

宇智波斑看向水无痕的眼神骤然明亮起来。

他是怎么以血肉之躯发挥出如此强大的力量的？！

就在宇智波斑跃跃欲试想再和水无痕打一架时，千手柱间出现了。

“斑，你跟水先生这是……”

他看似在问宇智波斑，实则将宇智波斑牢牢护在身后，正对着水无痕。

宇智波斑眼神一暖。

他向前迈开一步：“柱间，我只是和水无痕切磋一番。”

说话间，宇智波斑又向前迈开几步，一身气息陡然变得锐利阴森。

“水无痕，你究竟与父亲做了什么交易，我可以帮他付出代价。”

水无痕微微垂眸。

“田岛要付出的代价你付不起，不用担心，今天是我的不是，我不会无故杀死田岛。”

水无痕又转向千手柱间。

“柱间，我并不了解你们的风俗，在不了解详情的情况下就对你加以指责，我很抱歉，我的话你别放在心上。”

千手柱间不知想到了什么，有些惭愧：“不，你说的很对，我……唉……”

水无痕无信再待下去，转身就走。

红色的披风在风中展开，夕阳照射在披风上，映出血一般的惨烈。

如披血般的寂寥背影渐渐消失在天地交际之处。

宇智波斑担忧不已。

把父亲放在这么一个危险人物身边……该如何是好？

翌日，水无痕带着满身露水，出现在田岛少年面前。

“之前是我做错了，这样吧，听说你想撮合你儿子和大名，我可以帮你一把。”

* * *

千手柱间：我有一句【哗……】一定要讲。


	10. 天羽生仁

几天后。

宇智波斑正泰然自若地泡在温泉之中。

温泉壁以石头制成，被打磨成舒适的弧度，以宇智波斑的眼光，可以看出，这种石头虽然符合大名的身份，却并不是什么珍贵的石头。

若是一个小国的大名，用这样的温泉招待客人，还情有可原，可是，面前这位是火之国的大名……

宇智波斑打量着面前那位传言中雄才伟略的火之国大名天羽生仁。

天羽生仁坦坦荡荡地回望过去。

火之国大名有一头发质堪比千手柱间的长发，一直垂落到小腿，此刻正铺散在温泉池外的丝缎上。

他有一双十分罕见的琥珀色眼睛，干净得如同一泓清水，然而，宇智波斑很清楚，这位看起来干净得如同处子一样的大名，手中沾了多少人命。

侍女们悄无声息地放下载有酒水点心，又迅速离去。

宇智波斑微微垂眸，掩去眼中的思索。

大名大多数时候召见的都是柱间，而且都是为了公事，为数不多的几次召见自己，也只是公事公办。

所以……天羽生仁究竟想干什么？

宇智波斑不着痕迹地观察着天羽生仁。

身躯瘦削，却不是贵族中崇尚的那种名为风雅实则病态的瘦弱，在忍界修罗面前起不到任何作用的肌肉无比放松，脆弱的脖子正毫不设防地暴露在他面前，只要轻轻一折，他就能杀死这个火之国最尊贵的人。

天羽生仁就这么放心他这个忍界修罗？

宇智波斑气息不变，试图从天羽生仁的脸上和身体上看出他的意图。

修长的双腿端正地踩在地上，却显现十足的放松之态，手臂搭在石壁上，露出心脏处的要害。

天羽生仁心真大。

这时，天羽生仁微微眯起双眼，露出些许慵懒之色。

“宇智波族长，我今日召你前来，不是为了公事，只是想与你聊一聊。”

宇智波斑罕见地分了神。

他的目光几乎粘在天羽生仁流畅优美的脖子上，努力地克制住折断这美丽而脆弱的脖子的冲动。

天羽生仁微微压下下颔，不经意地摸了摸脖子。

宇智波斑一个激灵，攥紧拳头。

宇智波斑颇为尴尬：他为何想和一个手无缚鸡之力普通人战斗？！

哪怕这是火之国大名，哪怕火之国大名精于剑道，自己打十二个天羽生仁也不费吹灰之力。

天羽生仁也颇为尴尬。

他居然在一个忍者面前，做出摸脖子这么不风雅的举动……

不过……这位宇智波族长的目光虽然极具侵略性，却意外地不使人反感。

天羽生仁浅酌了一口清酒。

“宇智波族长对如今的火之国、如今的木叶，有何看法？”

许是酒精的作用，许是温泉的作用，天羽生仁脸上蒸起微不可查的红晕，眼中也有一层雾气。

宇智波斑本应说几句场面话，可是，不知为何，他竟鬼使神差地说出了心里话。

“……与想象中的相距甚远。”

“不错！好一个‘相距甚远’！”

天羽生仁放下酒杯，眼神剧烈地波动。

“这些目光短浅的蠢货！一个个只顾着眼前的利益，提出一个个愚蠢的建议……加税？如今火之国刚刚经历过战争，人口锐减，正是休养生息的时候，还加税……商人上供的财富还满足不了这帮吸血虫的胃口吗？！还有……”

天羽生仁有些激动，他喘着气，脸上微微泛红。

继承自母亲的面庞变得格外明艳，一点都不像贵族们的病态美。

宇智波斑头一次被这种气氛所感染，他脑子一热，一拳砸在水面上。

“我们刚刚创立的木叶，也是如此，一个个都妄想得到不属于他们的利益……柱间，真是太心软太天真……”

半晌，两个人同时醒悟过来，面面相觑。

明明他们都是警惕性十分高的人，为什么刚才能够放下心防，畅所欲言呢？

宇智波斑暗暗后悔，他居然就这么脑子一抽，把木叶的事情告诉了大名，虽然这位雄才伟略的火之国国主有八成可能本来就知道木叶发生了什么事……

天羽生仁也叫苦不迭，他居然把火之国的机密告诉了这位有忍界修罗之称的宇智波族长，虽然凭借面前这位忍界修罗的能力，估计连他天羽生仁的兜裆布是什么颜色的也能查出来……

人际交往中最忌交浅言深，很可惜，这两位都把自己的底掏了出来。

二人对视半晌，天羽生仁突然展颜一笑。

天羽生仁的笑，与千手柱间的温和爽朗不同，是如同月光一样静谧的，如同水一样毫无侵略性的。

宇智波斑可不相信天羽生仁真是个无害的人。

他险些瞪出了写轮眼。

“宇智波族长，今日一席话，可真是让我受益匪浅。”

很神奇的是，宇智波斑居然从天羽生仁的语气中听出，他说的的‘受益匪浅’，并非是指获取了木叶的情报，而是指更深层次的东西。

就像是一个龋龋独行的人，突然看到同路人。

第一次见面的两个人，却如同阔别多年的老友一样，无话不谈。

如果这位火之国大名也有同样的感觉的话……那么，天羽生仁一见面就邀请自己泡温泉的行为，也就可以解释了。

自从遇见千手柱间以来，宇智波斑头一次对一个人有这种一见如故的感觉。

人与人之间，真的能……推心置腹，坦诚相见吗？

渐趋死寂的心又一次鲜活起来，剧烈地跳动，将饱含生机的血液传递至身体的每一个角落。

“我知道火之国有一处，景致甚美，大名大人可有兴趣随我一行？”

“能入宇智波族长之眼的景色自然是好的，不胜荣幸。”

宇智波斑挑眉。

“大名大人就不怕我……么？”

你不怕我半路把你杀了？

未经雕琢的眉毛极为锐利，与贵族们流行的眉毛截然不同，令人望而生畏。

然而，火之国大名也不是什么一般人，他面色如常，直视着宇智波斑锋芒毕露的眉眼。

“你不会这么做的。”

你不会干出这么愚蠢的事的。

比起搞政治的老油条来说，宇智波斑纯洁得就像一只小白兔。

宇智波·纯洁的小白兔·斑：……

他冷哼一声，待火之国大名换上衣服之后，抱着人就跑。

还细心地用查克拉为这位身娇体弱的大名挡风。

“宇智波族长，既然我们已经是朋友了，我可以称呼你斑，是吗？”

“……大名大人愿意纾尊降贵，与我一介低贱的忍者相交，实在求之不得。”

“斑，你也可以称呼我仁。”

宇智波斑终于明白天羽生仁身上的熟悉感来自何处了。

这位位高权重的火之国大名，和柱间一样，不要脸。

——————————————

木叶村。

千手柱间苦恼地在水无痕屋内打转。

他走了几步，转身，又走了几步，突然停步，对上水无痕。

“无痕，大名单独把斑叫过去，究竟是为了什么？大名府的人可不是易相处的，要是他被……”

盘膝坐在地上的水无痕倏然张开眼睛，语气冷得如同西伯利亚寒流。

“只要火之国大名脑子没有犯浑，他就不会对宇智波斑下手，就算真的下手了，以宇智波斑的实力，还对付不了一个大名？千手柱间，这个问题你已经问了许多遍了，你到底在担心什么？！”

“可是……”

“再吵就出去！”

千手柱间立马消沉起来，突然意识到面前这位不是他的挚友宇智波斑，除了嫌弃他的查克拉污染环境之外，对他的消沉压根没有半点反应，又以迅雷不及掩耳之速收起查克拉。

“我只是担心而已啊……”

千手柱间没有说，自从宇智波斑去觐见大名后，他的内心莫名烦躁不安。

似乎他会失去什么重要的东西……

一定要过去一趟！

千手柱间在水无痕的房间里又转了几圈，突然跳窗而走。

“无痕，扉间那里就拜托你了——”

水无痕只是重新盍目。

他需要思考人生。

* * *

当时忍界贵族社会现状的设定，取自《大穿越时代》，大致是贵族们往脸上涂铅粉，把牙齿涂黑，把眉毛全剃了，吃的饭也很可怜，营养甚至比不上忍者，而且流行搞基，将搞基视为风雅事……《大穿越时代》上讲得挺详细的，听起来也很有道理，是否科学另说。

天羽生仁是个笔直的直男，只对妹子感兴趣，像日本战国时期的丰臣秀吉一样直。（整个日本战国的历史之中，唯一有明确记载，始终不曾搞基的诸侯主君，似乎就只有“猴子”丰臣秀吉了。而他的家臣还对此意见很大，总是抱怨说主公不懂风雅，不肯跟他们一起滚榻榻米交流感情…… ——摘自《大穿越时代》）

总之，cp定好了就不会变。


	11. 矛盾与希望

待千手柱间顺着宇智波斑的查克拉，一路摸到火之国著名景点云雾山时，眼前的一幕带给他巨大的打击。

有忍界修罗之称、凶名赫赫，能止小儿夜啼的宇智波斑，正与火之国大名交谈甚欢。

天羽生仁语气温和？神采飞扬？这并不是什么罕见的事，能够收服众多手下、成为一国大名的人，总有几分本事。

但是，斑居然也笑容满面？神采飞扬？眼睛熠熠发光？一副与天羽生仁相见恨晚的模样？！

千手柱间可是知道天羽生仁的本性的，别看他一副人畜无害的模样，实则是个吃人不吐骨头的主！

此时，千手柱间的心情，与远在黄泉的宇智波泉奈微妙地重合了。

斑/大哥！别被火之国大名/千手柱间骗了！！

千手柱间的查克拉如此明显，宇智波斑匆匆中断了与火之国大名的谈话。

千手柱间见宇智波斑发现了他，心一横，跳了出来。

“斑！”

宇智波斑眉梢一挑：“柱间？你过来干什么？”

也不怪宇智波斑语气如此恶劣，之前，在建村的时候，千手柱间嘴上说的漂亮，却过于低估了人心的险恶，对宇智波斑被排挤的处境视而不见，自从当上了火影，千手柱间忙于村务，几乎无视了宇智波斑。

在宇智波斑对忍村越来越失望的时候，他突然遇到一个和自己有相同梦想的天羽生仁，正与他愉快地交谈……千手柱间倒是忙不迭地赶过来了！

宇智波斑双臂交叠于胸前，正等着千手柱间解释，谁料，千手柱间下一句话，居然是……

“斑，火之国大名阴险狡诈，别被他给骗了！”

宇智波斑险些气笑了。

天羽生仁是个普通人，听不到两个忍者的话，但他也能看出千手柱间和宇智波斑两人之间一触即发的气氛。他后退一步，笑眯眯地说：“斑，看起来你与火影有很重要的事情要谈……不过，斑，在此之前，请把我送回去。”

宇智波斑对上天羽生仁笑意盈盈的眼睛，火气也消了不少，面无表情地将天羽生仁送回大名府。

离去时，宇智波斑一言不发，千手柱间紧随其后。

二人在云雾山停下了。

宇智波斑面无表情地看着千手柱间，三勾玉在眼睛里转啊转。

千手柱间的口遁显然没有平时的水准，他支支吾吾了半天，才在宇智波斑的杀气下开口。

“斑，我跟火之国大名打过交道，他不是什么好人blablabla……”

千手柱间口若悬河，宇智波斑一言不发，待千手柱间语毕，宇智波斑才开了尊口。

“说完了？”

千手柱间：！！！！！！

他顺着自己的直觉，不假思索地手脚并用，缠在宇智波斑身上。

“千手柱间——”

三勾玉已经变成永恒万花筒的模样，宇智波斑一脸暴怒，把千手柱间掀翻在地，一手掐住千手柱间的脖子。

“我与何人结交，自然有分寸，柱间，在你心中，我就是这样容易被蒙蔽的人吗？！！”

“可是，斑，你当初与我结交的时候，可没什么警惕心啊哈哈哈……”

宇智波斑冷哼一声：“柱间，如果你当初对我有恶意，你以为我会和你结交？”

被千手柱间一打岔，宇智波斑的怒意也消减了不少，他松开手，站了起来。

千手柱间随即起身，也不管衣服上沾着的各种泥土之类的不明物质，就这么拉着宇智波斑的手。

宇智波斑额头青筋跳了一下，还是没有动作。

千手柱间只是睁着明亮的大眼睛，注视着宇智波斑：“斑，自从建村以后，我们的交流越来越少了，我能感觉到，你看到了更加遥远的东西，我……已经不能跟上你的脚步。”

千手柱间笑得颇为苦涩：“斑，告诉我好不好？你看到了什么，你有什么梦想，告诉我好不好？我们可以一起努力……”

气氛瞬间凝滞。

仿佛过了万年，宇智波斑才发问。

“柱间，你还记得，你为什么要建这个村子吗？”

“我……”

千手柱间不由语塞。

他为什么要建村子呢？

是为了保护重要的人啊……

那他现在在做什么呢？

千手柱间不由冷汗涔涔。

他什么时候为了村子，舍弃了这么多重要的东西？！

千手的利益，宇智波的利益，还有这么多的资源……

如果这样下去……他会不会连斑也一并舍弃？！会不会连扉间也一并舍弃？！

山风一吹，千手柱间不由哆嗦了一下，他的脸色，比宇智波斑还要白。

总算找回初心的千手柱间惊出一身冷汗，然而，重头戏还在后面。

“柱间，这个世界总是不能如人所愿，总是如此残酷，有欲望就有战争，有战争就有死亡，有死亡就有悲伤blablabla……”

“斑，现在正在变好不是吗？现在木叶已经成为众矢之的，但是，只要五大国的力量平衡，他们就不会轻易挑起战争，世界就能和平blablabla……”

“柱间，你还是太天真了！”

宇智波斑拂袖而去，徒留千手柱间穿着沾了一身汗的衣服，在山上吹了冷风。

为什么会这样呢？

正当千手柱间在山上思考人生之际，宇智波斑的心情也不是那么美妙。

宇智波斑回到族地，在自己的房间里转了几圈，突然心血来潮，翻窗而去，来到了水无痕的屋内。

水无痕：……

这一个两个都来找他作甚？

水无痕正处于对田岛少年的愧疚之中，见宇智波斑一副陷入思考的模样，他也没开口逐客，而是化灵气成水，给宇智波斑弄了一壶水。

宇智波斑端起茶杯，浅啜一口，烦躁的心平静了不少。

他惊异地看了水无痕一眼，放下茶杯，微微垂眸。

既然这个家伙能得到父亲的尊重，那么他应该是一个见多识广的长辈，应该能替他解惑。

宇智波斑果然如同千手柱间所说的那样，有时格外好骗，他如竹筒倒豆子一样，把自己的疑惑说了出来。

“……我原本以为，木叶是我理想的起点，没想到，木叶是理想的坟墓……豪族不会放弃自己的利益，并试图夺取更多的利益，弱小的忍族试图得到超出他们应得范围的能力……每个人都如此贪心，吸木叶的血，来壮大自己……还有大名与贵族……”

“……柱间对木叶太过乐观，根本无法发现木叶的黑暗，任由那些永远不会满足、永远不知感恩的家伙榨干他的一切……他真是太过天真、太过谦卑了……”

“……这个世上不会事事如人所愿，活得越久……越是能体会现实里只充斥着无奈痛苦以及空虚……世间万物……有光的地方必定有阴影，若有胜者这一概念，必定同时存在着败者。若心生维持和平这种自私的想法，就会挑起战争。若想守护，爱必会衍生出恨，他们彼此之间存在着因果关系，无法被分离，这就是现实……真的没有办法实现永远的和平吗……”

水无痕终于从宇智波斑的话语中提炼出中心思想。

他嘴角一抽：“你说的很对，世上从来没有什么绝对的和平。”

宇智波斑的眼神飘渺了一瞬，又坚定起来。

“不，有办法的，有办法的。”

水无痕示意宇智波斑说下去。

“宇智波的秘法中，有一个术，叫做无限月读——将瞳力映射在月亮上，通过月亮对世界上所有的人释放幻术，人们会在幻术中实现他们所有的欲望……”

“咳……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

宇智波斑怒瞪水无痕。

水无痕摆摆手：“我先笑一会儿哈哈哈哈——”

宇智波斑恼怒之余，也发现，这个方法……似乎有点不靠谱？

水无痕笑够了之后，才调整好坐姿，看着这个天真的小辈。

“宇智波斑，你的想法我大概懂了，你的意思是，如果要实现和平，让人类不再斗争，最好的解决办法，就是杀光全人类，是不是？”

宇智波斑哑然：“我……我会让他们在幻境中度过美满的一生……”

水无痕一摆手：“你这跟让死刑犯临刑前吃一顿好的有什么区别？不管你打算让全人类在幸福中死去还是在痛苦中死去，他们都是要死的，人类都是要灭绝的，对不对？”

宇智波斑：……

水无痕又补了一刀：“光是人类灭绝了，也不能实现真正的和平，这个世界的动物、植物，还会继续为了各种原因争斗，你还得把地给犁一遍，把所有的生物都杀死，那才叫真正的和平呢。”

水无痕说完后，就这么看着宇智波斑。

宇智波斑神色不动，额头上的冷汗却是一滴一滴地往下落，手也紧紧地攥着衣角，几乎把衣服攥出一个洞。

光线越来越暗，直到最后一线阳光消失在地平线上，宇智波斑才一脸失去梦想的模样，看着水无痕。

“真的没有办法……实现和平吗？”

宇智波斑的声音异常沙哑，水无痕却毫不留情地打破的宇智波斑心中最后一丝幻想。

“没有。”

水无痕在地上画了一个太极。

“光与暗，就像这张图案一样，从来都是相辅相成的。世上没有绝对的光明，也没有绝对的黑暗。”

水无痕想了想，掏出了险些被他垫桌脚的书。

“我对你说的和平之类的东西不是很懂，不过，这些书，或许对你有帮助。”

十几本厚厚的书出现在宇智波斑面前，最上面一本，略显陈旧的牛皮纸封面上，赫然两列黑色的毛笔字。

毛泽东选集，第一卷。


	12. 新的征程

宇智波斑不由屏住呼吸。

他的直觉告诉他，这轻飘飘的十几册书，可能会为忍界带来天翻地覆的影响。

宇智波斑深吸一口气，正欲拿起最上面的一册书，另一只手却扣住了他的小臂，阻住了他的动作。

他猛地转头，对上了水无痕一贯淡漠如水的脸。

水无痕只是拦着宇智波斑，不让他动弹。

“回去再看。”

宇智波斑看了看水无痕的眼神，又看了看水无痕莹白如玉的手，表情险恶了一瞬。

僵持许久之后，宇智波斑还是把书带了回去。

水无痕不着痕迹地松了口气。

要是让田岛的儿子在这里打开书的话，他今晚多半别想修炼了。

水无痕恢复到盘膝打坐的姿势，突然开口。

“田岛，这几天我要闭关，告诉你儿子，不用再找我。”

屋内寂静无声。

水无痕一动念，一道气劲打向房梁。

片刻后，宇智波田岛便从屋顶上跳了下来，他的衣角上还多出来一个新鲜的洞。

他的眼中犹带着些许讶异之色。

“水先生，您是怎么发现我的？”

也不怪宇智波田岛如此惊讶，他可是使用了万花筒写轮眼特有的收敛气息的能力，连宇智波斑都发现不了他。

虽然水先生可能比自己儿子还厉害……但也不至于这么容易被发现吧。

水无痕轻笑一声：“这就是入道与未入道的区别了。”

宇智波田岛作好奇状：“水先生，敢问您说的入道……是什么意思？”

水无痕淡淡地看了宇智波田岛一眼：“这种东西需要自己悟的，还有，田岛，你若是想问关于你儿子的事，就不必绕弯子。”

宇智波田岛轻咳一声，脸微微泛红。

“斑年轻气盛，如有得罪之处，我这个做父亲的当一力承担……”

水无痕像是发现了新大陆一样，以一种奇异的目光打量着宇智波田岛。

你一个十六岁的少年少族长，好意思说一个二十多岁的青年族长年轻气盛？

宇智波田岛：好意思。

空气安静了片刻，直到宇智波田岛的额头渗出些许汗水，水无痕才发话。

“你儿子并不需要你担心，只是，有些事情不是我们能够插手的。”

说到后面，水无痕的眼中已经带上了浓浓的警告之色。

身为异世之人，他们不能过多插手这个世界。

至于几十年前无端出现的十几册书，本就是源世界给这个衍生世界的馈赠，他将这馈赠交予这个世界的人，并不碍事。

“接下来的日子里，宇智波斑的事情，你不要插手。”

宇智波田岛一惊：“水先生？这究竟是怎么回事？”

水无痕示意宇智波田岛坐到他身前：“这就要从因果说起了……”

……

这一边，水无痕正在跟田岛少年普及修真界的因果知识，另一边，宇智波斑一到自己的书房，就迫不及待地打开写轮眼，翻阅书籍。

这一翻，就是打开了新世界的大门！

什么人民当家作主，什么广大人民群众的力量，什么推翻封建统治……

其中，最能使宇智波斑震撼的，莫过于“自由”与“平等”。

在忍界众人固有的观念中，人理应恪尽职守。

贵族就应该高高在上，忍者就应该完成任务，木匠就应该打造家具，农民就应该种田……所有妄图改变的行为，都是不被允许的，不被认可的。

可是，这些书上却说……所有的人都是平等的？

所有人都可以改变自己的命运？都可以选择自己的人生？

平民的儿子也能成为皇帝？皇帝也有可能沦为平民？

那……忍者呢？

忍者也可以摆脱这既定的命运，摆脱这充满杀戮与牺牲的人生，去做自己想做的事情吗？

若有朝一日，每个人都可以不受命运的束缚，决定自己的未来，做自己想做的事情……这才是真正的和平啊……

这十几册书，正记载了通往和平的路！

宇智波斑面色如常，只有眼中的永恒万花筒昭示了内心的不平静。

他一跃而起，似是又想起什么，眼睛微微眯了一下，复又换了个方向，抱起一摞书，朝千手族地奔去。

是夜，众人只听千手族长的卧室内，传来种种诡异的笑声、争论声、打斗声，有不愿透露姓名的知情人士还指出，千手族长的屋内曾传出宇智波斑的声音。

次日，千手族长的房门始终紧闭，千手扉间费了九牛二虎之力解开了封印，出现在众人眼前的，是堪称魔幻的场面。

千手族长和宇智波族长疑似一夜未眠，却神采奕奕，二人衣衫凌乱，肩并着肩，头靠着头，长发纠缠在一起，正捧着一本书，激烈地讨论着什么。

“……这书说的真有道理啊！我怎么没想到，还可以把所有人的利益绑在一起！我这就去试试……”

“……这几本书显然只涵盖了普通人的范围，不过道理都是相通的！我们可以……”

站在门口被无视了个彻底的千手扉间：……

千手族人：……

#族长居然干出了这种事，一点都不惊讶呢#

倒是宇智波斑先注意到了千手扉间。

他也意识到此刻不是讨论的好时机，收起所有的书，相当淡定地整了整衣服。

千手柱间被宇智波斑这一提醒，也醒悟过来，上前几步，重重地拍了拍千手扉间的肩膀：“哈哈哈哈原来是扉间啊，扉间你带着大家这么早来是有什么事吗……”

千手扉间深深地，深深地，吸了一口气。

要记住这是你大哥你不能打死他也打不死他……

在千手柱间魔性的笑声中，千手扉间额上的青筋迸出，终于，千手扉间的怒槽已满，大吼一声。

“大哥！！！--”

千手柱间十分自然地停下，颇为疑惑地问：“扉间，有什么事？”

千手扉间对上大哥那无辜的双眼，顿时气不打一处来。

他毫不客气地指着宇智波斑：“大哥，你上次在宇智波族地留宿也就算了，为什么这次还把宇智波族长请到我们千手族地？”

千手扉间特地加重了“宇智波族长”和“请到”这两个词。

宇智波斑双臂环于胸口，嗤笑一声，随即，不知道想到了什么，眼神变成了诡异的……怜悯？

千手扉间：……

大哥和宇智波斑到底在搞什么？！！

* * *

宇智波斑：看样子，制定新世界的规则，也需要千手扉间这个卑劣的家伙参与吗？……也罢，这个世界有光就有暗，有高尚的人，就有卑劣的人，既然新世界是可以满足绝大多数人愿望的世界，那么他参与进来也无妨……更何况，他是柱间的弟弟……

千手扉间：……宇智波斑又在想什么？

默默爱怜一下一无所知的扉间菊苣哈哈哈哈


	13. 拨云见月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 震惊！初代火影竟在山崖上……

千手扉间对上宇智波斑那诡异的眼神，眼前一黑，险些晕厥过去。

这是第几次了来着！

小时候，大哥就和宇智波斑这个家伙纠缠不清；长大了，也该懂事了，大哥居然还跟宇智波斑纠缠不清！

千手扉间一直将宇智波斑视为万恶之源，孜孜不倦的在大哥面前diss宇智波斑，万万没想到，大哥居然丝毫不受影响！

……要不是大哥当年没有为了取信于宇智波斑一刀干掉他的话，他都以为，大哥为了宇智波斑，丝毫不顾兄弟情谊了！

尽管千手兄弟之间的兄弟情险些变成塑料兄弟情，但千手扉间依然对千手柱间矢志不渝（？），爱护有加（？）。他强行压下种种复杂的情感，默默为大哥收拾起了烂摊子，并开始一系列拯救大哥的行动……

翌日，两日一夜未眠的千手柱间，一脸空白地看着自家族兄。

“多江啊……你刚刚说什么？”

千手多江眼观鼻鼻观心，就是不看族长那如同鸡窝般的顺滑长发和一旁宇智波斑不善的眼神：“族长大人，漩涡一族携漩涡水户小姐，与族长大人商讨联姻一事。”

千手柱间闻言，脑袋一懵，下意识地看向宇智波斑。

宇智波斑虽然早已明了自己的心意，却丝毫没想过千手柱间这么一个标准的直男会看上一个男子。他只当千手柱间此时是惊讶于漩涡一族出格的举动，或是因研读先辈书籍，脑子有点糊，一时没反应过来。

“这是你的终生大事，这也是千手一族与漩涡一族的大事，柱间。”

千手柱间见宇智波斑面色如常，颇有“这是你的家事我不便干涉”的意思，不知为何，失落之情油然而生。

然而，作为一个合格的族长，他还是收拾好自己的心情，前往与漩涡一族进行商议。

千手柱间没有注意到，在他离开的那一刻，宇智波斑的眼睛倏然变为永恒万花筒。

图案的旋转速度越来越快，几乎看不到留下的残影，在阳光的映射下，鲜红得仿佛要滴出血来。

宇智波斑紧紧攥住来自高等位面的奇书，几乎把书的封面攥出五个窟窿。

所幸这十几册书并不是本文作者的爷爷辈的珍藏本，而是书页刀枪不入、剪下来可以当软甲的那种，不然，这册奇书说不准真的会壮烈牺牲……

理智告诉他，这是柱间自己的人生大事，他不应干涉，也没有资格干涉……

他们只是好友而已，他不能干涉好友的婚事，也没有资格干涉……

宇智波斑倏然起身，刚走了七八步，又回头将十几册奇书封印回卷轴里，前往居酒屋买了几坛好酒，带到幼时玩耍的山崖上。

宇智波斑喝得半醉不醉的时候，突然闻到一阵醇厚的酒香。

他瞪着写轮眼，看了看没有拍开的泥封——咦，这坛酒怎么这么香？还是漏气了？

又过了片刻，他才勉勉强强意识到什么，转头一看——

“柱间？你见未婚妻……这么快吗？”

————————————

千手柱间端着亲切而不失稳重的笑容，跟漩涡长老扯皮后，也不顾面色隐隐发黑的弟弟和维持不住笑容的漩涡长老，甚至连漩涡水户都没见上一面，就夺门而出，来到一处丛林，藏了起来。

他收敛一身查克拉，闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。

千手柱间望着不远处反射着阳光的绿叶，右手不由攥起，在胸口轻轻扣了几下。

千手柱间怎么都没想到，在谈论与漩涡一族的婚约时，他竟觉得无比焦虑、烦躁，丝毫没有族中长辈所说的激动和期待。

他甚至不想多看一眼以往相当亲近的漩涡长老，更是一点也不想见漩涡水户。

千手柱间心中烦闷，又无比困惑：他明明在幼时与水户定下婚约，水户也是个美丽而贤淑的女子，她是他从小看到大的妹妹，也是他立誓一生守护的人……虽然他与漩涡一族并未正式定下婚约，但是他与漩涡水户的婚姻也是心照不宣的事实，为什么……他会这么排斥这桩婚事呢？

他明明要保护好水户的，可是他的举动……很可能会对水户造成巨大的伤害。

千手柱间越想越烦闷，他索性取走水无痕友情赠予他的好酒，来到那片熟悉的山崖。

然后，他收货了一只喝得半醉的挚友。

千手柱间望着表情完全不设防的好友，心跳不由漏了一拍。

然而，当千手柱间听到那句颇有歧义的话时，满心的复杂顿时变为哭笑不得。

什么叫……这么快？斑真是醉得不清。

他走到宇智波斑身边，把酒往身前一放，顺势坐在宇智波斑身侧。

见宇智波斑的目光一直追随着千手柱间手上的酒，就连脑袋也随之转动，千手柱间微微一笑，打开了其中一坛，倒了些许在宇智波斑的酒碗里。

宇智波斑端着酒碗，微微歪头，细细打量碗中的酒液，这才一饮而尽。

喝完这碗酒后，宇智波斑并未被转移话题：“柱间，你……还没回答……我……”

千手柱间面色一苦：“我只是……还没做好成亲的准备罢了。”

“嗯？”宇智波斑醉意稍减，端着酒碗，挑起眉毛，为五官添上几分锋锐之意，却不知疑惑的眼神把他的真实情绪出卖了个彻底。

“你对水户姬，颇为满意，为何说，没准备好？”

千手柱间沉默，他也不知他为何会不想成亲。

“我也不知。”

他叹了一口气，避而不谈，拿起带来的酒碗，灌了一碗酒。

真不愧是水无痕酿造的绝世好酒啊！

饮罢，千手柱间发觉，宇智波斑神情突然低落起来，似乎压抑着什么。

斑怎么了？！

还不待千手柱间询问，宇智波斑又倒了一碗酒，喃喃自语：“不……我不可以……我不可以……干涉柱间的婚事……”

千手柱间：……斑喜欢水户？！

理论上，听到这疑似被绿的话，他应该生气的，但是……他为何一点也不觉得生气，甚至……还觉得喜悦和悲伤？

这就是水无痕说的悲喜交加？

还不等千手柱间思考出什么结果，宇智波斑突然动了。

宇智波斑把手中的酒碗往旁边一扔，双手按住千手柱间的肩膀，把千手柱间往地上按的同时卸了他的肩关节，而后贴上千手柱间的双唇。

这一系列动作十分干净利落，待千手柱间反应过来时，他已经被压制在地，动弹不……嗯还是能动弹的。

不过，此时的千手柱间丝毫没有反抗的意图。

酒气与独属于斑的气息扑面而来，占据了千手柱间的大半心神，柔软的唇却出乎意料地强硬，轻轻含住柱间的唇，却始终没有更进一步。

千手柱间头脑一片空白。

* * *

哈哈哈哈uc震惊部标题

明明写这么正经的感情戏，我居然满脑子都是李云龙的地瓜烧和酒碗，虽然斑爷端着那种酒碗的确很帅……


	14. 千手柱间的骚操作

宇智波斑又吮吸了几口，这才发现不对。

宇智波斑：！！！

发现自己在干什么之后，宇智波斑酒醒了一大半，他甚至用上了查克拉，以迅雷不及掩耳之势坐好，动作迅捷无比，连千手柱间都没捕捉到他是如何坐起来的。

宇智波斑也是果决之人，虽然他的脑子里乱哄哄的，但他还是在短时间内做了决定：装作什么都没发生！

对，他什么都没干，柱间也喝多了，一切都是柱间的错觉！

——宇智波斑一生之中，失去的已经太多了，到如今，竟只剩下柱间这一个挚友。如今，宇智波斑本人也已堕入地狱，他绝不允许任何人，毁灭柱间的美好人生，哪怕是他本人，也不例外。

宇智波斑拿起酒瓶，往酒碗里倒了一些酒，又下意识地用贵族版风雅的动作品了品。

千手柱间也被宇智波斑的亲吻刺激得不轻，一时间被降智debuff所影响，等到他回过神来的时候，宇智波斑已经恢复了表面上的正常，甚至还拿着他带来的酒，喝得不亦乐乎。

千手柱间：？？？

刚刚，斑是在……做什么？

千手柱间眨了眨眼睛，怀疑自己刚刚看错了。

可是，无论从哪个角度看，斑的行为都如此正常，就连醉的模样也与之前一模一样。

似乎是为了打消千手柱间的疑虑，宇智波斑微微侧头，举了举手中的酒瓶：“柱间，你的酒，你不喝吗？”

或许是因为酒精的作用，宇智波斑的声音带着些许沙哑，轻轻在千手柱间耳边舔了一下。

对上宇智波斑疑惑的眼神，千手柱间暂且按下心中的疑惑，然后……和宇智波斑喝完了带来的所有的酒。

在宇智波斑持续不间断的降智打击下，千手柱间暂时忘记了宇智波斑干过了什么，最终，两个人都喝得酩酊大醉，相互搀扶着回木叶，其神态，其姿势，用“爷娘闻女来，出郭相扶将”来形容，最为适合不过。

还未等两人造成大的轰动，水无痕便黑着脸来到两人身前，见两人醉得不省人事的模样，更是气不打一处来。

他双手齐出，干脆利落地封住了两人的查克拉，而后左手提着宇智波斑，右手提着千手柱间，开了一个空间通道，直接来到他在宇智波族地的住处。

“千手柱间你！”水无痕一面为两人调息，一面低声骂道，“老子怎么跟你说的？这种酒里蕴含的灵力丰富，凭你的体质，这种酒一天只能喝一瓶！你倒好，不仅一天之内喝了这么多，还带着宇智波斑喝，要是宇智波斑出了什么事，我怎么跟田岛交代……”

他检查了一下两人的身体，确认了两人没有大碍，总算舒了口气，为二人梳理多余的灵力，嘴上依旧骂骂咧咧的：“你xx的千手柱间，老子就不该一时兴起把酒给你，如今害得老子差点欠下因果……”

直到星幕高悬，华灯初上，整个木叶正在寻找神秘失踪的火影和宇智波族长时，水无痕才梳理完毕两人体内的灵力。

彼时，宇智波田岛完成了一天的搞事，回村后也听到了宇智波斑神秘失踪的消息，他收集情报未果，第一时间来到水无痕的房间求助。

“进来。”水无痕的声音有点虚弱。

发生了什么？宇智波田岛推门而入，第一眼就看到了失踪许久的两个人——他未来的儿子和千手族长。

宇智波田岛下意识地飙起杀气，一个手滑，掏出了忍具包里的苦无们和手里剑们，在空中沿着不同的弧度，射向千手柱间。

千手柱间刚刚醒来，反射性地挡下了大多数暗器，护住要害，然而还是有几枚扎进千手柱间的身体，比如……大腿根部。

宇智波田岛正准备把这个胆敢闯入宇智波族地的千手族长宰了，突然注意到水无痕的不对。

为何千手柱间和他未来儿子一副红光满面的模样，水先生却面色憔悴？

为何他们三人都流了一身汗？

难道……他未来儿子和千手族长，一起把水先生给……

不可能啊，水先生这么强大，难道……他是自愿的？！

田岛少年的心中产生了一个大胆的猜测，眼神也变得诡异且纠结起来。

水无痕的阅历何其丰富，他几乎一眼看出宇智波田岛在想什么。

此时，他的心情也变得纠结起来。

这事怎么解释？

说不是你想的那样？我只是帮这两个家伙梳理灵力，防止他们爆体？我们之间是清白的？

怎么看怎么是越描越黑的节奏，还不如什么都不解释。

水无痕摆出一副严肃而又带着一丝不耐烦的神情：“田岛，你儿子跟千手柱间不小心喝了不该喝的东西，你儿子的事，你看着办。”

这时，宇智波斑也悠悠醒转，忍者的本能促使他挣脱水无痕的手，跑到宇智波田岛身边。

千手柱间闻言，惊讶道：“无痕，那个酒不能喝吗？”

水无痕怒道：“你这个蠢货！这种酒查克拉含量丰富，凭你的实力，一天最多只能和一瓶，喝多了就会爆体！若非你□□强悍，谁都救不了你！”

千手柱间不好意思地笑了笑，他看着水无痕略带疲惫的面容，想了想，把几枚平日里凝结而成的查克拉结晶递给水无痕，郑重道: “无痕，我的鲁莽，给你添麻烦了，十分抱歉。这个是我的查克拉结晶，或许对你的恢复有所帮助，请不要拒绝。”

水无痕抿着嘴，接过了查克拉结晶。

千手柱间朝水无痕鞠了一躬，又对一脸懵逼的宇智波斑和杀气腾腾的宇智波田岛道别，随后回到族地。

他毫无诚意地安抚了暴怒的千手扉间，回到房间里，解开封印，沉默地看着水无痕所赠的十几册奇书。

突然，千手柱间发现了什么，他抽出其中的一册书，抚摸着略有些凹凸不平的书页。

这十几册奇书质量极好，刀枪不入，水淹火烧而不损，需要多大的力量，才能使书变成如此模样？

能触碰到这十几册奇书的人，除了他，只有斑，那么……斑为什么会如此失控？

千手柱间不由想到今天那个如梦一般不真切的吻。

斑真的亲吻我了吗？

我与斑皆是男子，为什么斑会亲吻我？

千手柱间微微蹙眉，百思不得其解。

千手柱间虽然长得不错，但是不符合贵族们的审美，他几乎从未做过相关的任务，从未接触过男子之间的情事，就算偶尔在任务中听到些许动静，也懵懂而不自知。

据千手柱间所知，亲吻一般出现在情人之间，但是他和斑显然不是情人关系……

千手柱间思索许久，也没思考出个所以然，他抬头看了看天色，做出一个重大的决定。

吉原的花街天下闻名，不如去那里问一问！

他换了一身衣服，打开窗户，前往花街。

满心疑惑的千手柱间并没有注意到，不知何时，他的身后跟着一个人。

鲜红的万花筒写轮眼一闪而逝，又没入夜色中。


	15. 全文大纲+人设+停更通知

水无痕此人，来自战火纷飞的修真界，元婴修士，修习空间大道，在修真界是个小队长，手下有一百来号兵。

他濒死之际，撕裂时空，来到火影世界群（就是无数个火影平行世界扎堆形成的世界群），但是他没控制好力度，撕裂空间的时候不小心把田岛少年跟着一起带走了。

出于对田岛少年的愧疚，水无痕决定带他回家，一开始教他一些粗浅功法，随着他们相处的时间越来越久，田岛展现出的优点越来越多，水无痕也渐渐对他上心，教他更高深的功法，最后他们感情愈加深厚，还尝试了更加亲密的修行方法……

他们都成长在战争最激烈的时期，都养成了今朝有酒今朝醉的洒脱性格，也都很负责人，因此他们的性格十分合得来，除了一些因世界不同而产生的界沟之外，他们相处得异常和谐。

水无痕穿越的时候还自带外挂——一整套毛选。他就是个战士，不懂什么政治，但还是用这一整套奇书改变了几个火影平行世界。

由于水无痕身受重伤，心境不稳，所以他有点心急，每次都是一攒够力量就穿越，结果既没穿回修真界，又没穿回田岛少年所在的世界，前前后后折腾了好几次，才穿越回田岛少年的世界。

第一个世界（cp：斑柱），水无痕和田岛少年穿越到木叶初建时期。斑爷看到死去多年的父亲突然出现，一脸懵逼。田岛少年见昔日的小伙伴都变成了橘子皮老头，内心十分复杂；他见斑爷压根不是个当家主的料，一面着急上火一面耐下性子教他怎么当家主（当然还是没教会）。

田岛少年还以为半夜看上了火之国大名，更是费尽心思为他们创造条件，结果斑爷倒是和柱间在一起了，和火之国大名成为了改革的好战友、政治上的盟友，田岛少年见状，心情复杂又是心塞、又是欣慰于自己儿子压了对面千手族长。

第二个世界（cp：带卡，止鼬），他们穿越到了第三次忍界大战时期，田岛少年顺手救下了被压在石头下面的少年带土，发现他只剩一只写轮眼后，怒发冲冠，带土手忙脚乱地解释，可是田岛少年不相信，爆发的查克拉险些把石块震塌。

由于田岛少年发火的动静过大，在地下挖洞的斑爷感受到了这股熟悉的查克拉波动，但他一时回想不起这是谁的查克拉，便派遣白绝把他们带到面前。

水无痕和田岛少年商量片刻，便决定跟着白绝会一会他们的主人。

这次父子相见，两人倒是没有多惊讶，一起感慨万千。

这一次，即使有毛选在，斑爷也没有被田岛少年说服。

水无痕发现了改善世界的好处，于是积极物色人选交付毛选，顺便教教宇智波田岛如何修仙。

其他没想好。

第三个世界（cp：斑带、鼬佐），他们穿越到宇智波灭族前夜，田岛少年见状，又是怒不可遏，他干脆利落地废了宇智波鼬的查克拉，宰了其他人，还捉住了伪装成宇智波斑的宇智波带土。

田岛少年带着宇智波一族离开木叶村，建立了一个新的村子，他本想将宇智波鼬这个叛徒宰了，但是富岳、美琴和佐助替他求情，田岛少年便留下了宇智波鼬的生命。

田岛少年审问宇智波带土的时候，发现他光明正大地伪装自己儿子，冷笑一声，说我还能认不出我儿子？宇智波带土懵逼了：我的老祖宗啊你怎么没告诉我你爹还活着啊！

后来水无痕本着冤有头债有主的想法，把斑爷从黄泉拖了出来，一时间场面越发混乱。

在这段时间的穿越后，田岛少年也在研读毛选，并和水无痕探讨着如何改善忍界，水无痕认为修真界的那一套就挺好，田岛少年深以为然。

第四个世界（cp：因修），水无痕和田岛少年掉到了忍宗，被六道仙人看破了来历。六道仙人并没有为难他们。

水无痕和田岛少年见六道仙人不选嫡长子作为继承人，顿时无话可说，水无痕更是引经据典，说明了偏爱幼子的危害（诸如郑伯克段于鄢之类的典故）。

水无痕把毛选给六道仙人看，几个月后，六道仙人终于意识到大儿子因陀罗除了手段严厉一点、其他方面都很完美，反倒是小儿子阿修罗优柔寡断，不堪大用。

田岛少年在这个世界把自己关于改造忍界的想法实验了一下，效果很好。

因为此时的忍界只是初创，所以水无痕获得了一大笔功德，实力更近一步，修为突破到合体期，可以回修真界了。

第五个世界，水无痕把田岛少年送回他原本的世界，他们结束战乱、一统天下、建立富强民主文明和谐忍界，田岛少年培养出继承人后，便跟着水无痕去修真界修仙了。

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲放出来，然后就没有然后了。  
> 要是觉得我的脑洞有意思，可以拿去用，但是要标明出处。


End file.
